


chỗ này cháy phết

by FriedaApril



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Book Club, M/M, Misunderstandings, Second-Hand Embarrassment, đứa nào trong fic cũng ngốc ngếch
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedaApril/pseuds/FriedaApril
Summary: ‘Này này chờ chút,’ một trong những người còn lại cắt ngang. ‘Mình ở đây thật sự là để đọc mấy cuốn sách ấy hả?’‘Tất nhiên rồi!’ Mark lôi ra một bản copy của cuốn sách anh vừa nhắc đến và đưa cho người kia xem. ‘Lát nữa chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ đọc sách nhưng mình nghĩ trước hết nên bắt đầu bằng việc giới thiệu bản thân cái đã – mọi người hãy nói tên của mình và cuốn sách tâm đắc nhất nhé’Đây, Donghyuck nghĩ, chắc chắn không phải một câu lạc bộ chè chén gì cho cam.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's lit in here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273131) by [CaptainButts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainButts/pseuds/CaptainButts). 



Bảy giờ sớm bảnh mắt và Donghyuck cảm tưởng nó sắp giết người đến nơi.

Nó cố mở mắt ra mà không được, bọng mắt sưng lên vì ngủ. Gió thổi tóc nó bay tán loạn, phần tóc mái loà xoà trước mặt trong lúc thằng nhỏ tự quơ quào ôm lấy thân cho đỡ rét. Bây giờ là giữa tháng Ba, ngoài trời lúc này nhiệt độ không vượt quá con số mười và Donghyuck thực tình chỉ muốn bò ngay lại về giường.

Nhưng mà nó sẽ không làm thế, chưa phải lúc này.

Không, trước hết nó phải tống cổ Renjun xuống địa ngục nơi mà thằng này thuộc về. ‘Tao không thể tin nổi, mới sáng sớm mày đã bắt tao đi ra ngoài để làm cái chuyện khỉ gió này’, Donghyuck mặt đần thối, trực tiếp cướp lấy cốc cà phê từ tay thằng bạn.

‘Này, đừng có đi đổ lỗi cho tao. Mày chính là cái đứa bảo muốn hoà nhập hơn với đời sống sinh viên đấy nhé’ Renjun kéo Donghyuck đi sát lại gần mình hơn (dù hơi miễn cưỡng một tí) ‘Với lại, mày cũng đã hứa sẽ tham gia ít nhất một câu lạc bộ trong năm nay! Đừng có ăn vạ với tao làm gì’

‘Tao không ăn vạ’, Donghyuck lèo nhèo. ‘Nhưng tao thật sự rất cần giấc ngủ dưỡng nhan của mình – một người không thể tự nhiên lại đẹp lồng lộn đến nhường này nếu không ngủ _đủ_ tám tiếng một ngày’ Nó chỉ thẳng vào bản thân.

Renjun đảo mắt ‘Được rồi, nhưng nghiêm túc nhé, mày xấu tệ’

‘Đầu tao nửa nghĩ đến chuyện phắn ngay về giường luôn rồi đây- ’

‘Mày nói đúng đấy’ Renjun bắt đầu hậm hực quạc lại. Donghyuck nó thậm chí có thể thấy cả hơi thở của thằng kia phì phò phả ra luôn. ‘Đầu của mày đúng là chỉ có một nửa thôi. Tao đếch hiểu làm thế nào một đứa như mày lại đậu vô cùng trường đại học với đứa như tao luôn’

Donghyuck xô mạnh thằng bạn ra chỗ khác, tự kéo chiếc khăn quàng cổ màu cam tươi lên cao che kín cằm.

Trời nổi gió lồng lộng, nhưng Donghyuck thật ra không thấy việc đi bộ đến ga tàu điện ngầm tệ đến thế, mặc dù bên cạnh là sự đồng hành tồi tệ của của Renjun (‘Đụ má mày, thằng kia’)

Nó nhận ra rằng việc bất chấp thời tiết đi ra ngoài với bạn cùng phòng như này khá hơn nhiều việc nó dành hàng giờ lúi húi quanh quẩn cái keyboard trong giờ lên lớp nhạc lý của mình.

Vào thời điểm chúng nó đến được ga tàu thì toa tàu điện ngầm cũng đã chật cứng người. Tuy vậy, chúng nó thành công chiếm được một chỗ ngay cạnh cửa, chen chúc ngồi cạnh nhau trong khi lướt SNS. Hai đứa cứ ngồi vậy trong im lặng, phần lớn thời gian chỉ toàn là Donghyuck airdrop mấy tấm ảnh ngớ ngẩn cho Renjun, cười khúc khích một mình trong khi Renjun đập bồm bộp vào cánh tay nó, ‘Bớt bớt đi mày, mình đang ở _nơi công cộng_ đấy’. Nó mắng Donghyuck, nhưng cũng ngay lập tức airdrop lại cho thằng kia mấy thứ tương tự để trả thù.

Khi toa tàu trở nên yên ắng hơn, Renjun lay nhẹ Donghyuck để lấy sự chú ý từ thằng bạn. Nó cho Donghyuck xem một danh sách những câu lạc bộ đang cần tuyển người.

‘Hừm, mày muốn vào câu lạc bộ kiểu như nào?’ Donghyuck hỏi.

‘Có lẽ là một câu lạc bộ tình nguyện chăng? Có thể sẽ vui đấy, nhưng trên hết là câu lạc bộ như vậy sẽ làm đẹp hồ sơ của tao’

_Rất thực tế_ , Donghyuck nghĩ. Về phần mình, nó thật lòng còn chẳng biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu. Có mấy cái nhóm đóng kịch này, nơi mà chắc chắn sự lố quá đà của nó sẽ hoà nhập rất nhanh chóng – có cả câu lạc bộ thể thao, bắn cung, chèo thuyền, bóng chuyền – nó thậm chí còn cân nhắc đến chuyện tham gia nhảy nhót trong vài giây trước khi lắc đầu từ bỏ ý tưởng này. Nó chỉ muốn vào một câu lạc bộ nơi mà nó có thể… chill cả ngày. Nó muốn giao lưu này nọ thật đấy, nhưng thôi cứ gọi là xin kiếu mấy cái hoạt động thể chất cần dùng nhiều sức lực. Donghyuck thành thật chỉ muốn… tiệc tùng là chính.

Hai đứa rời tàu khi đến trạm tiếp theo, Renjun thì xôn xao phấn khích lắm trong khi Donghyuck cố gắng gượng đẩy lùi cơn buồn ngủ rình rập ụp xuống thân thể.

‘Tốt hơn hết là mày đừng có bỏ rơi tao-’ Donghyuck cất tiếng. Nhưng Renjun đã có kế hoạch của riêng mình.

‘Cái gì cơ?’ Renjun mở miệng, ngang nhiên lờ Donghyuck đi trong khi chạy xa ra khỏi chỗ nó đang đứng ‘Tao phải đi giúp một trong số các hyung ở gian hàng của ổng đây. Tự mua vui nhé, đừng quên đăng ký cái gì đó mà làm đấy!’

Renjun đã vội bước nhanh qua bãi cỏ nơi các bốt lều của nhiều câu lạc bộ được dựng lên, bỏ lại phía sau một Donghyuck vừa mệt vừa cáu ‘Mày bỏ tao chỉ vì mấy cái người mới quen có vài tháng thôi hả? Loại bạn như mày!’ Nó gào tướng lên, thành công thu hút sự chú ý của một số sinh viên đang đi loanh quanh trong sân trường. Nó tặc lưỡi, quay gót bước về phía mấy câu lạc bộ khác.

Donghyuck đi lướt qua mấy gian hàng liền. Một đống người phát tờ rơi quảng cáo chỗ này chỗ kia, trái phải xung quanh nó – nó thề không nói dối, nó đã lượn qua chỗ câu lạc bộ nấu ăn ba lần rồi chỉ để ăn chực mấy miếng tteokbokki và bắt đầu bị mấy người ở đó nhìn với ánh mắt đầy nghi ngờ.

Hoặc khó chịu.

Chẳng quan trọng lắm. Nó cười nhếch mép một cái với mấy gái đằng sau gian hàng rồi lại đi tiếp.

Vẫn còn sớm nhưng đã có nhiều đám đông học sinh ùa vào sân trường, đa phần là bọn năm nhất, toàn mấy đứa chưa đi đăng ký tham gia câu lạc bộ bao giờ. Donghyuck trên đường có hơi va phải một người cầm khay đồ ăn, rồi tiếp tục đi quanh một lều hàng nhìn có vẻ đơn giản. Nó đọc tấm biển dựng lên trước cái lều:

‘Lit Club’ (Hội Cháy)

Phông chữ, tất nhiên, được vẽ cẩu thả theo cái phong cách mà Donghyuck nghĩ là bắt chước phông Comic Sans. Với một câu lạc bộ tiệc tùng thì trông có hơi đụt, theo ý kiến của riêng nó.

Nhưng khi cái suy nghĩ đó vừa mới chỉ thoáng qua trong đầu Donghyuck, ý nghĩ ấy liền biến mất không vết tích ngay giây phút ánh mắt nó đặt trên cậu sinh viên quản lý chính của gian hàng. Anh vụng về vẫy vẫy tấm biển hiệu với nụ cười sáng bừng trên khuôn mặt.

Anh ấy đáng yêu ghê, Donghyuck nghĩ. Nó nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt ổng, khiến ổng trông hơi bối rối một tẹo khi nó nheo mắt quan sát anh một lúc hơi quá lâu.

Ồ.

Ồ. Anh ấy _thật sự_ đáng yêu quá thể luôn.

Đó cũng là lúc Donghyuck chợt nhận ra mình đang xỏ chân vô đôi crocs mà mấy đứa em mua tặng như một trò chơi khăm vào Giáng Sinh năm ngoái. Nó hẵng còn đang mặc quần áo ngủ từ tối qua và tóc tai của nó thì chắc rối bù cả lên từ khi ngủ dậy. _Trời mẹ._

Đến giờ thì Donghyuck sâu sắc nhận ra mình đang nhìn chằm chằm anh trai kia có hơi lâu bất thường thật. Nó cứng người lại, mở miệng gượng chào:

‘Chào đằng ấy’

Người lạ đứng đối diện nó phía bên kia gian hàng nở nụ cười, hơi ngượng ngùng, nhưng đầy trìu mến. ‘Chào em’, anh nói. ‘Em có hứng thú gia nhập câu lạc bộ của bọn anh không?’ Donghyuck nhìn quanh quất. Chẳng có ai khác ở đây cả ngoại trừ anh trai trước mặt. Người kia có vẻ để ý. ‘À, anh đoán là, câu lạc bộ của mình anh thôi. Xin lỗi nha, những người khác tốt nghiệp hết cả rồi nên chắc chỉ còn… mỗi anh thôi, haha’

Donghyuck chớp chớp mắt. Nó không chắc là anh trai này bị chập mạch hay chỉ là hơi vụng về một chút, hoặc thậm chí có thể là ổng không giỏi khoản ăn nói cho lắm, nhưng nó thật sự chẳng để tâm bởi ổng trông hấp dẫn ghê, đủ để nó lớ lờ lơ đi.

‘Yeah, chắc rồi’, Donghyuck ngớ ngẩn gật đầu, ‘Em rất sẵn sàng để… chơi bốc luôn?’

Tuyệt thật.

‘Oh’, người lạ phụt cười, mũi anh hơi nhăn lại. ‘Ngầu đấy? Chỉ cần viết địa chỉ email vào danh sách này và anh sẽ mail cho em vào cuối ngày nhé’

Donghyuck chỉ muốn đấm vào mặt mình, nhưng bằng cách nào đấy nó thành công viết địa chỉ email của bản thân cùng số điện thoại xuống rồi cười toe với anh trai

trước mặt. ‘Anh có thể, kiểu, nhắn tin cho em luôn cũng được, chẳng sao cả. Em là Lee Donghyuck’

‘À, anh tên Mark. Rất vui được gặp em’ Anh cười, hơi cúi người xuống chào. ‘Em học năm nhất hả, Donghyuck-ssi?’

Donghyuck gật đầu. ’Về cơ bản là năm nhất, nhưng đây là kỳ thứ ba của em rồi.’

‘Ah, ra vậy. Vậy thì, rất mong sẽ lại thấy em vào buổi gặp mặt tiếp theo nhé! Anh sẽ gửi em một list những tài liệu cần đọc sau.’

Donghyuck nhướng mày và nhoẻn miệng cười, giả vờ hiểu. Chắc ‘tài liệu cần đọc’ ở đây là tiếng lóng của tụi tiệc tùng đàn đúm mà nó chưa bao giờ nghe qua bởi vì suốt ngày ở quanh mấy thằng bạn ngốc. Nó vẫy chào tạm biệt Mark rồi quay bước trở về ga tàu điện ngầm.

Đến khi Donghyuck về đến nhà và đã yên vị nằm ườn đâu ra đấy trên giường rồi, nó nhận ra bản thân đã quên béng mất điều gì rất quan trọng. ‘Chết tiệt!’ Nó bật dậy la lên.

‘Mình quên bà nó mất Renjun ở đấy rồi!’

-

‘Tao không thể tin được là mày dám bỏ rơi tao.’

Donghyuck có hơi cảm thấy tội lỗi một tẹo. Nhưng nó nhất quyết phủ nhận điều ấy. ‘Tao muốn mày xem xét lại điều mày vừa nói,’ nó bắt đầu. ‘Chính xác thì đứa nào _bỏ mặc_ đứa nào trước?’

Renjun chép miệng rồi rên rỉ. ‘May cho mày là tên của mày còn ở trên hợp đồng thuê nhà đấy’

Donghyuck giễu cợt lại ngay, ‘Cứ làm như chú đá được anh ra khỏi nhà không bằng. Mày làm gì còn đứa bạn nào khác đâu!’

‘Không nhé! Tao còn… c-có Jaemin… và Jeno!’

‘Jaemin và Jeno không tính, chúng nó là bạn cùng phòng của mình sẵn rồi’

Renjun ngúng nguẩy lắc đầu. ‘Mày đừng tưởng cái gì mày cũng biết’

‘Vậy tao không biết cái gì nào?’ Donghyuck độp lại.

‘Rằng tao ghét mày’ Renjun thả mình xuống cái ghế bành ‘Mà nhân tiện, mày đã tham gia cái club nào chưa vậy? Mày ở đấy chắc được khoảng, hai mươi phút, rồi phắn luôn á’

‘Tao đăng ký một cái rồi, yên tâm đê’

‘Ồ xem kìa, cái nào vậy?’

Donghyuck cười khẩy. ‘Một hội chỉ toàn tiệc tùng, chắc mày cũng nghe qua rồi’

‘Tên nó là gì?’

‘Lit Club’

‘Lit Club?’ Renjun ngừng lại nghĩ ngợi một giây rồi há hốc mồm sững sờ. ‘Cái câu lạc bộ mà Mark Lee điều hành á?’

‘Yeah, đúng cái đó đấy’ Donghyuck nói đầy tự hào.

Renjun trừng mắt nhìn chằm chằm Donghyuck lâu quá một nhịp. ‘Mày chơi ngu rồi con ơi…’ nó tự thì thầm.

‘Cái gì cơ?’

‘Không có gì,’ Renjun nhanh nhảu lấp liếm ‘Mày sắp tận hưởng một khoảng thời gian đỉnh lắm luôn bạn tôi ơi’

Donghyuck vừa chuẩn bị mỉa lại một câu thì đúng lúc Jeno và Jaemin xông vào phòng, trên tay cầm theo một đống đồ ăn mua ngoài.

Nó thôi không nói nữa, lời nơi cửa miệng nhanh chóng bị nuốt ngược trở lại rồi lãng quên, để cho cuộc trò chuyện không đầu không đuôi của mấy đứa bắt đầu vang lên lấp đầy căn phòng.

-

**10:23AM**

**unknown number**

_Yoooo Donghyuck-sii! Anh Mark từ lit club nè_

_Buổi gặp mặt đầu tiên của chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu vào hôm nay lúc 6:30pm nhé haha mong là em sẽ đến được. Không cần đọc trước cái gì đâu, chỉ cần em xuất hiện thôi nhé!_

Donghyuck nhìn màn hình điện thoại bằng đôi mắt tèm nhèm. Trong một giây nó tự hỏi bản thân liệu sáu rưỡi chiều thứ tư có phải là hơi sớm để bắt đầu nhậu nhẹt không, nhưng rốt cuộc nó cũng sớm vứt ý nghĩ ấy ra khỏi tâm trí mình. Donghyuck nhún vai. Được rồi, phải làm sao xuất hiện thật chất mới được.

**10:26AM**

**to mark-ssi (lit)**

_hey mark-ssi, em chắc chắn sẽ đến_

**10:26AM**

**mark-ssi (lit)**

_Okay cool haha_

Donghyuck lại trải qua một ngày dài thường nhật, đi học rồi lẹ làng ngủ qua hết mấy tiết tự chọn. Bây giờ mới tuần đầu, chỉ có mô tả học phần thôi, nên nó nghĩ cứ vậy mà trốn lên lớp môn cuối cùng cũng chẳng phải vấn đề gì to tát. Nó đi thẳng một mạch đến phòng câu lạc bộ để xem Mark có cần hỗ trợ sắp xếp gì không.

Phòng sinh hoạt nằm ở giảng đường viện Nghệ thuật khai phóng, siêu cải tiến với công nghệ cao luôn. Donghyuck cảm thấy hơi ghen tị vì Nhạc viện chỗ nó học đã không được nâng cấp hàng năm trời, và thề có chúa Donghyuck đã thấy mấy mảng mốc trắng tường trong ít nhất một trong số những lớp học của nó rồi.

Donghyuck đẩy cửa mở vào phòng họp để thấy Mark đang điên cuồng gắng treo tấm bảng với dòng chữ ‘Let’s get lit!’ bóng bẩy lên cao.

‘Hey, Mark-ssi. Anh cần giúp đỡ gì không?’

Mark gần như sái cổ khi anh vội vàng ngoái lại nhìn Donghyuck, biểu cảm khuôn mặt khá sốc đến độ đánh rơi lọ hồ dán với tấm bảng ổng đang cố trang trí trong tuyệt vọng.

‘Em đến sớm thế’

‘Lớp kết thúc sớm á anh,’ nó nói dối trớt quớt. ‘Em chỉ muốn kiểm tra xem anh có cần đỡ một tay không. Điều mà… rõ ràng là anh cần’

Mark thở dài, nhìn Donghyuck cười nhẹ. ‘Ừ, em đến kịp để cứu đời anh đó. Anh không có tài nghệ gì lắm trong chuyện vẽ vời, không thể cầm nổi cây bút màu lên để mà tô cho ra hồn nữa’

‘Thấy rõ luôn’ Donghyuck gật đầu đồng tình. Nó ngắm nghía đánh giá tác phẩm của Mark. Có… khá là nhiều chữ trên tấm bảng. Những cái tên và tựa sách mà Donghyuck chưa bao giờ nghe tới. ‘Mà rốt cuộc anh cần đến cái tấm bảng này để làm gì vậy?’

Mark ngớ ra một tiếng đầy khó hiểu. Rồi anh nhận ra ý hỏi của Donghyuck. ‘Đó là tên của các tác giả và những cuốn sách chúng ta sẽ bàn luận tới trong suốt kỳ học này ấy em. Anh định làm một cái outline cho mọi người biết chúng ta sẽ đọc những gì thôi mà’

Lông mày thằng nhỏ nhíu lại. ‘À ra là vậy ạ?’ Nó bắt đầu sâu sắc cảm thấy có cái gì sai sai.

‘Yeah, anh mong là em thích Murakami, chúng mình sẽ đọc cuốn Rừng Na Uy trước. Có hơi u tối một tẹo nhỉ, nhưng anh nghĩ dùng cuốn này để bắt đầu kỳ học sẽ đỉnh lắm luôn’

_Cái mẹ gì cơ_.

Donghyuck không thể hiểu nổi Mark đang nói cái khỉ gì. ‘Em xin lỗi, anh đang nói cái gì cơ?’

Mark hơi sững sờ trong giây lát. ‘Ồ, em không thích Murakami hả? Xin lỗi nha, anh biết một số tác phẩm của ông ấy đứng ở ranh giới giữa hay và dở…’ Mark hít sâu một hơi ‘… nhưng ổng khá có tiếng với độc giả nam, với lại chỉ có mỗi mấy đứa con trai mới đăng ký vào đây thôi á em…’

Donghyuck còn đang nghĩ muốn nổ đầu xem bây giờ phản ứng sao cho phải thì cửa phòng bỗng mở toang ra.

‘AYO!!!!!!!! ĐẾN LÚC CHÁY LÊN RỒI ANH EM HÚ HÚ PARTY ĐEEEEEEEEEEEE’ Giọng nói của ai đó rống lên như muốn nổ tung cả căn phòng.

Donghyuck quay lại thấy khoảng ba tên sinh viên nữa đang lò dò bước vào, tất cả đều ăn mặc như đi tiệc. Một trong số họ hình như đang cầm theo cái gì, rõ ràng là một chai soju bọc trong túi giấy nâu.

‘Hey, mấy anh tìm được đến đây rồi nè!’ Mark cười rạng rỡ. ‘Cảm ơn vì đã mang theo đồ uống nhé. Nhân tiện, đây là Donghyuck’ Mark chỉ về hướng nó. ‘Cậu ấy là người trẻ nhất trong số chúng ta đó, nên đối xử thật tốt với em ấy nhé’

Thanh niên đang cầm bọc đựng chai rượu quay sang vẫy chào Donghyuck ‘Anh là Johnny, anh mang theo cả soju vị đào này!’

‘Mày chỉ mua có một chai soju thôi, ngừng ra vẻ ta đây như mày đang bao cả làng cả xóm uống không bằng’ Gã bạn đi cạnh anh ta độp lại.

Donghyuck thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Okay, bọn nó thực sự đang chuẩn bị nhậu nhẹt tới bến như nó nghĩ ban đầu. Vừa lúc nãy thôi nó còn đang phát hãi tưởng mình là thành viên của mấy câu lạc bộ sách gì đó chứ.

Nó còn đang chuẩn bị nói ra điều mình nghĩ thì bỗng nhiên Mark tuyên bố ‘Nếu chúng ta uống mỗi chai rượu đấy thôi thì em sợ mình sẽ lè nhè nhả chữ nhả nghĩa trong mấy cuốn sách em vừa mới mua mất’

‘Này này chờ chút,’ một trong những người còn lại cắt ngang. ‘Mình ở đây thật sự là để đọc mấy cuốn sách ấy hả?’

‘Tất nhiên rồi!’ Mark lôi ra một bản copy của cuốn sách anh vừa nhắc đến và đưa cho người kia xem. ‘Lát nữa chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ đọc sách nhưng mình nghĩ trước hết nên bắt đầu bằng việc giới thiệu bản thân cái đã – mọi người hãy nói tên của mình và cuốn sách tâm đắc nhất nhé’

_Đây_ , Donghyuck nghĩ, _chắc chắn không phải câu lạc bộ chè chén gì cho cam_.

Câu lạc bộ này không có hoạt động nhậu nhẹt gì hết.

Donghyuck nhớ lại phản ứng của Renjun hôm trước và âm thầm tự tát vào mặt mình. _Mẹ nó chứ_. Hiển nhiên là điều này _sẽ_ xảy ra với một thằng như nó.

‘Mình trước nhé’ Mark vui vẻ mở màn. ‘Tên mình là Mark, học năm hai. Cuốn sách yêu thích nhất là cuốn _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ ’

Không khí trong phòng gượng gạo đến đau đớn, mọi người ái ngại nhìn nhau trong khi tất cả ngồi xuống thành vòng tròn trên những chiếc ghế Mark đã xếp sẵn ra từ trước. Donghyuck tự hỏi có phải bây giờ đã quá muộn để chuồn đi rồi hay không.

Nhưng rồi tất cả các cặp mắt đều đổ dồn về phía nó. Mark quay sang nó cười đầy khích lệ.

Vậy là, Donghyuck tuyệt nhiên không có gan đứng dậy và đi thẳng ra ngoài. Chắc chắn là không phải trong lúc Mark nhìn nó đấy hy vọng đến thế. Nhất định không. Nó thuộc cung Song Tử chứ chưa đến mức ác như quỷ.

(‘Không phải cả hai là một à?’ Donghyuck nghe rõ mồn một giọng Renjun lải nhải trong đầu mình’)

‘Chào, em là Lee Donghyuck,’ nó vẫy tay với mọi người. ‘Em thích nhất cuốn _Peter Pan_ ’

Mark khúc khích. ‘Gu mình hợp nhau đó’

Donghyuck cảm thấy có vài suy nghĩ không đứng đắn lắm đang bắt đầu nảy sinh trong đầu nó, nhưng rồi nó nhanh chóng cố gạt chúng đi. Nó chú ý nghe đến lượt

Johnny giới thiệu, người tự nhận ổng đã đọc hết mọi thứ được viết bởi John Green.

Nó quay sang hai người còn đang im ắng, một trong số họ trông có vẻ hơi lo lắng. ‘Chào nhé, tôi tên Wong Yukhei nhưng mọi người gọi tôi là Lucas, chẳng biết vì sao luôn-‘ Có tiếng đồng thanh ‘Chào Lucas’ vang lên xung quanh. ‘ -cuốn sách tôi thích nhất là _Cat in the Hat_ á. Mà thật ra, kiểu, tôi chưa bao giờ thực sự đọc sách hết. Nhưng! Tôi có xem phim hoạt hình rồi nha’

‘Em không muốn tỏ ra xấu tính đâu nhưng,’ Donghyuck quay sang thầm thì với Mark, ‘cậu ta đang đùa đấy hả?”

Mark nhìn Donghyuck, hết sức bối rối, ‘ủa anh… cũng chịu luôn’

Một vài người nữa tiến vào căn phòng, vừa tìm chỗ trống ngồi vào vừa giới thiệu bản thân. Không khí ngượng ngập kinh lên được, nhưng Donghyuck chỉ để ý nụ cười nở rộ trên khuôn mặt Mark khi ngày càng nhiều người tham gia vào cuộc trò chuyện. Một số đứng cạnh cái bàn có chai soju, vừa rót cho mình vài ly vừa lắng nghe người khác tự giới thiệu.

Người cuối cùng lên tiếng là cái người lúc trước bước vào cùng Johnny và Lucas, cũng là một du học sinh như Johnny. ‘Hey gang’, vừa bắt đầu đã thấy tệ hại rồi, ‘anh là Yuta, cuốn sách yêu thích của anh đây là _Kỳ nhông_ ’

‘Chỉ… _Kỳ nhông_ thôi hả?’ Donghyuck hỏi.

‘Ờ, tên nó là _Kỳ nhông_ , viết bởi Banana Yoshimoto. Đọc trất phết đấy’

‘Em đọc cuốn đó rồi này!’ Mark đồng tình, rồi nhìn Donghyuck giải thích, ‘Đấy là một tập truyện ngắn khá là sâu sắc. Nếu ai có đề nghị gì hay tập sách nào muốn đọc

cùng nhau trong Lit Club thì để mình biết nhé! Hiện tại mình có lên sẵn một loạt cuốn ruột khá thú vị để cùng bàn luận rồi’

Donghyuck lơ đãng, tập trung vào cách Mark phấn khích nói cười với mọi người trong lúc anh giới thiệu sơ qua về nội dung giáo trình của câu lạc bộ. Trời mẹ cái club này còn có hẳn _giáo trình._

Chưa gì Donghyuck đã thấy một cơn đau nửa đầu dần hiện hình với bộ dạng cười cợt của mấy đứa ở nhà.

Mark nói xong về danh sách đọc thì bắt đầu đi phân phát mấy quyển truyện đã mua.

Cả nhóm bắt đầu ngồi đọc, Mark hào hứng tường thuật lại nội dung cuốn truyện. Donghyuck cứ ngồi vậy nhìn chòng chọc trang sách mà chẳng được chữ nào vào đầu

rồi bỗng phát hiện ra mọi người đang dần dần bỏ đi.

Trong lúc Mark còn đang đọc. Donghyuck quay sang nhìn anh, sự vui vẻ của Mark cứ chút ít lại phai bớt với mỗi một người bước ra khỏi cánh cửa sau lưng họ.

Mark chỉ mới đọc xong vài trang của cuốn Rừng Na Uy trước khi anh gắng gượng cười mím môi kết thúc chương truyện. ‘Mọi người nghĩ sao nè?’

Donghyuck ngẩng đầu nhìn quanh. Tất cả những người vừa mới ở đây lúc nãy thôi đã biến mất không thấy tăm hơi đi đâu rồi. Tệ thật đấy.

‘Em nghĩ nó hay vãi luôn á,’ nó rất nhanh chóng nói láo cái gì đấy. ‘Em… ờ- thích cách viết của ổng ghê luôn?’

Mark vui hẳn lên ‘Ừ công nhận, hay thật luôn ấy?’

Trời đất, _cảm tạ chúa_ nó còn nhớ mấy thứ đã học trong giờ làm văn hồi cấp hai.

Johnny đồng tình, ‘Yeah, phong cách của tác giả khá đơn giản nhưng rất tinh tế. Vô cùng dễ chịu’

‘Cho đến giờ, em nghĩ Naoko thật sự là một nhân vật thú vị. Cô ấy có trí tưởng tượng hay ho với những thứ như kiểu, ‘cái giếng’ chẳng hạn, và nó là hình ảnh ẩn dụ cho cái chết-‘ Mark cười và _Ủa vì sao ảnh lại cười vậy?_ – ‘ Em rất muốn khám phá thêm lý do vì sao Toru lại dành nhiều tình cảm với cô ấy đến thế’

‘Thành thật thì,’ Donghyuck bắt đầu bình luận sau khi lén lấy điện thoại tra Naver sau bìa sách, ‘Toru _khá là_ giống một tên dại gái. Nhưng chỉ là em nghĩ thế thôi’

Mark quay ngoắt về phía Donghyuck, mồm mở rộng thành hình chữ ‘O’ đầy ngỡ ngàng. ‘Em nói đúng. Anh ta quả thật là một gã như vậy luôn’

Donghyuck thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Nó quan sát Mark kết thúc buổi họp rồi chỉ nghiêm túc lắng nghe sau khi Mark đã nói qua về mấy cuốn sách khác.

‘Ừm, mình không biết phải nói thế nào cho bớt sến’, Mark cười cười, ‘nhưng thật sự đối với mình đây là một chuyện có ý nghĩa rất lớn khi mọi người đều đến đây và… ở lại’ Mark nhìn về phía cửa ra vào và Donghyuck cúi đầu nhìn xuống hai chân đầy tội lỗi vì đã nghĩ đến chuyện rời khỏi đây. ‘Kiểu như là, mình biết mấy câu lạc bộ như này không dành cho tất cả mọi người. Nhưng mình thật hạnh phúc khi biết rằng vẫn có ai đó ngoài kia yêu văn chương nhiều như mình vậy. Ừ vì thế cho nên, yeah, mình biết ơn mọi người nhiều lắm’

-

‘Vậy là,’ Donghyuck lên tiếng ngay khi thấy bạn cùng phòng của nó trở về sau giờ học. ‘Ngày hôm nay của bạn thế nào, bạn yêu?’

‘Tởm quá thằng kia’ Renjun nhìn nó đầy ngờ vực. ‘Mày muốn gì?’

Donghyuck hầm hừ một mình, giả vờ làm việc khác trong khi đang đun nước sôi trong phích. ‘Mình không biết nữa bạn ạ… có thể những thứ như là,’ nó ngừng nói, quay sang lườm Renjun cháy mặt, ‘lòng trung thực của mày, thằng phản bội!’

‘Tao đoán là mày đã nhận ra Lit Club không phải chỗ để mày thực sự ‘cháy’.’

Donghyuck vớ lấy cuộn giấy vệ sinh trên mặt bàn rồi cố ý ném vào mặt Renjun. Renjun, hiển nhiên, suýt soát né được. ‘Giờ thì hay rồi, giờ tao phải làm cái mẹ gì đây, hả?’

‘Thì mày cứ xin ra thôi. Mày biết đấy, như một đứa đầu óc bình thường sẽ làm.’

‘Tao không thể,’ Donghyuck rên rỉ ‘Ông chủ nhiệm câu lạc bộ dễ thương quá. Ngớ ngẩn ghê luôn. Anh ấy cố hết sức để mang câu lạc bộ đến với nhau, tao cảm thấy… tệ. Ý tao là nếu như tao bỏ, kiểu vậy’

‘Donghyuck, mày đang cố lừa ai vậy? Mày có biết đọc quái đâu’

‘Bố mày biết rồi, được chưa’ Donghyuck lắc đầu. ‘Tao không biết. Nhưng… mày biết’

‘Đéo’ Renjun ngay lập tức chạy ra ngoài phòng khách. Donghyuck nhanh chóng đuổi theo sau, chặn không cho cánh cửa đóng lại bằng bả vai của mình trong khi cố đẩy cửa mở ra.

‘Mày có vô tình đọc qua cuốn Rừng Na Uy của Murakami chưa?’

‘Wow, anh Mark bắt chúng mày đọc cuốn đấy á? Lựa chọn liều lĩnh đấy’

Donghyuck cười toe toét, ‘Vậy ra là mày đọc rồi nhé!’

Renjun giật nảy mình, vội lấy tay che miệng. ‘Tao không có nói thế!’

‘Nghe là biết’ Donghyuck nhún vai. ‘Nghe này, tao sẽ mua cho mày bữa tối tuần hai lần suốt ba tháng tiếp theo… nếu mày chịu cung cấp cho tao thứ để nói trong mấy buổi đọc sách này’

‘Sao mày không dùng Naver ấy?’ Renjun rên rỉ. ‘Tất cả phân tích lý giải đều ở ngay trong tầm tay của mày!’

‘Bắt nạt mày vui hơn,’ Donghyuck lèo nhèo. ‘Xin mày đấy. Hãy nghĩ đến tất cả số gà rán mày có thể order về’

‘Mày sẽ mua gà cho tao?’ Renjun hơi khựng lại một chút. ‘Kể cả khi mày phải đứng xếp hàng mấy tiếng liền ở cái quán chỗ Hongdae?’

Donghyuck cân nhắc trong giây lát, tí nữa thì rút lui. Rồi nó nhớ lại vẻ mặt của Mark. Chúa ơi. Cũng đáng đấy. ‘Chấp luôn,’ nó nói đấy quyết đoán. ‘Yeah, tao không phiền phải đứng xếp hàng chờ lấy món gà ngu ngốc của mày’

‘Trước hết, đừng bao giờ kêu gà rán ngu ngốc,’ Renjun đá vào cẳng chân nó. ‘Thứ hai, mày vừa đạt được một kèo ngon với tao rồi đấy’


	2. Chapter 2

Một tuần trôi qua nhanh chóng. Lồng ngực Donghyuck phập phồng trong lo sợ khi nó tiến vào toà nhà của viện nghệ thuật khai phóng một lần nữa.

Mark dựng một chồng sách bên cạnh người trong khi sắp xếp mấy cái ghế thành hình vòng quanh. Anh chú ý đến sự xuất hiện của Donghyuck và nhếch mép cười. ‘Hey, em đến rồi’

Donghyuck cảm giác sự bồn chồn dần phai nhoà, nụ cười nở rộ trên khuôn mặt nó rất tự nhiên. ‘Vâng, lớp em tan sớm mà anh’

Okay, nó có thể đã hoặc đã không trốn tiết hai lần liên tiếp, nhưng đấy chỉ là môn tự chọn thôi mà, nó có thể học bù sau vào lúc nào đấy trong kỳ.

Mark nhìn nó nghi ngại. ‘Em biết đấy, anh là một trong số những trợ giảng cho giáo sư môn viết lách sáng tạo của em’

Nó cảm thấy như có ai vừa đổ cả xô đá lên người mình vậy. Chết mẹ. Mark biết tỏng rồi.

‘Bình tĩnh nào cậu bạn, anh không phải là một tên hách dịch đâu’ Mark cười xoà, cặp môi mỏng giãn ra mềm mại trên khuôn mặt. ‘Nhưng mà anh vẫn nghĩ em nên đi học đầy đủ buổi tới đây. Thầy chuẩn bị cho bọn em kiểm tra mấy câu trắc nghiệm vào tuần tiếp theo đó nên cố mà đi cho đủ’

‘Chúa ơi, anh suýt làm em lên cơn đau tim mà chết đó’ Donghyuck hậm hực, huých cùi chỏ vô người Mark đầy cợt nhả.

‘Cái vẻ mặt của em, trời ạ’ Mark cười gập người, né đòn tấn công của Donghyuck. ‘Mặt em đỏ ghê luôn á’

‘Anh câm đi’

Sự đáp trả của Donghyuck chỉ càng làm Mark phá lên cười tợn. ‘Đây là cách em ăn nói với người hơn tuổi đó hả? Tôn trọng đàn anh của em một chút đi nào!’

Donghyuck nhại lại lời anh, thè lưỡi lêu lêu ổng trong khi ngồi xụp xuống cái ghế Mark đã xếp sẵn cho buổi họp. ‘Dù sao thì, bao giờ mấy người kia mới đến thế? Em không thể chờ được đến lúc mình cùng bàn luận về cuốn Rừng Na Uy’

Nó nói thật chứ không đùa.

Donghyuck đã dành mấy tiếng đồng hồ học thuộc lòng những gì Renjun truyền đạt cho nó về nội dung của cuốn tiểu thuyết. Câu chuyện u tối đến độ làm Donghyuck buồn muốn gớt nước mắt.

‘Đâu ra nào, có nhớ cái giáo trình hôm trước anh nói không? Mark nhìn Donghyuck kỳ quặc. ‘Mỗi tuần chúng mình đều đọc một cuốn khác nhau mà’

Donghyuck nghe vậy liền hốt hoảng trong một phần nghìn giây, rồi nó cố trưng ra cái biểu cảm bình tĩnh nhất có thể trên mặt. Đụ má. _Đụ má nó chứ._

Có khi cái giáo trình chết tiệt ấy thật sự quan trọng hơn nó nghĩ.

‘À đúng rồi em quên mất. Thế hôm nay mình đọc gì anh nhỉ… ?’

Mark lắc đầu cười ngao ngán. ‘Một truyện ngắn tên Genesis, được viết bởi Jeon Samhye’

Donghyuck ngâm nga, quay sang đặt câu hỏi cho Mark. ‘Em chẳng biết tác phẩm này luôn. Em có đáng lẽ phải nghe đến nó từ trước rồi không?’

‘Anh chỉ, kiểu, đang lướt web thì bất ngờ tìm thấy thôi á’ Mark ậm ừ. ‘Anh bắt gặp một cuộc thi viết fic mạng? Anh có tò mò xem thử người thắng giải thưởng cao nhất là ai rồi đọc được tác phẩm này, ngay lập tức anh mê mẩn luôn’

Donghyuck gật đầu thấu hiểu, thờ ơ móc lấy điện thoại trong lúc âm thầm bật ra một tràng chửi thề trong đầu. Tác phẩm này không nổi tiếng lắm, chưa thấy có ai viết nhận định về nó hay thậm chí tóm tắt cốt truyện, chỉ độc có mỗi mấy dòng phỏng vấn tác giả là hết.

Ngồi lún sâu xuống ghế, Donghyuck muộn màng nhận ra là tí nữa nó sắp phải dùng não để _suy_ _nghĩ_ , và đấy chắc chắn là điều cuối cùng nó muốn làm ngay lúc này.

‘Đừng có lo, anh mang theo đủ cho mỗi người một bản copy rồi nhé’ Mark vỗ vỗ vai nó. ‘Hơi khó tìm cơ mà anh thành công trộm được một bản PDF trên mạng luôn!’

‘Ồ, tuyệt đấy’ Donghyuck gượng cười. Có lẽ mọi chuyện nó sắp phải trải qua đều đáng giá miễn là nó được nhìn thấy vẻ mặt phấn khích của anh Mark.

Phần còn lại của Lit Club xuất hiện cùng một lúc, tất cả đều trông bớt hồ hởi đi nhiều phần so với buổi gặp mặt trước đó.

Mark nhanh chóng đưa tận tay mỗi người một bản in của trích đoạn kể trên. ‘Mình mong mọi người đều thích mẩu truyện này, mấy cậu, ah, cái câu chuyện này thật sự cảm động luôn đó nha, mình đoán vậy?’ Anh lại tự khúc khích một mình. ‘Nhưng đọc xong thì nhớ cho ý kiến nhé mấy ông, đằng này rất muốn được lắng nghe suy nghĩ của mấy người đó’

Mark bắt đầu cất tiếng đọc truyện, nụ cười trên môi được thay bằng vẻ mặt vô cùng nghiêm túc. Donghyuck cố gắng tập trung vào mấy con chữ trên tập giấy trước mặt, nhưng tất cả những gì nó muốn chú ý đến là những đường nét trên gương mặt của Mark – đường cong nơi khoé môi anh và cách thi thoảng anh vươn cái lưỡi nhỏ liếm liếm đôi bờ môi.

Donghyuck để bản thân mình lạc trôi đến nơi nào đấy xa lắm trong câu chuyện của Mark, tự hỏi cảm giác sẽ ra sao khi lẻ loi một mình giữa vũ trụ lạnh giá hoang vu. Nó lắng nghe giọng Mark truyền đến khoang tai mình, mềm mại và dịu dàng, nhưng nó thật sự chẳng nuốt trôi bất cứ từ ngữ nào trong suốt khoảng thời gian đó hết.

Câu chuyện có cảm giác buồn bã man mác và bi ai, gần như thế. Nó muốn quay ra nhìn biểu tình của những người khác nữa để không trông như bản thân đang chẳng còn chút giá nào, vứt liêm sỉ đi địa hàng anh chủ nhiệm câu lạc bộ. Nhưng trời ạ nó không tài nào rời ánh nhìn ra khỏi anh Mark được.

Donghyuck nghe thấy có tiếng sụt sịt, liền ngay lập tức bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn mê trai. Nó thấy rõ mồn một dòng nước mắt chảy dài trên gò má Johnny. Ổng cứ cúi xuống lúi húi nhìn đôi giày của mình, cố che hai mắt khỏi tầm nhìn của người khác.

Nhưng Johnny không phải đứa duy nhất khóc lóc. Yuta quay hẳn người sang một bên, mắt ổng đỏ rực và lóng lánh ầng ậng nước mắt.

Lucas là người duy nhất chúi đầu vào quyển sách, hàng lông mày rậm chau lại như đang không hiểu chuyện mẹ gì đang xảy ra.

Mark cứ thế chẳng để ý, giọng đọc không lỡ một nhịp. Cơ mà Donghyuck để ý thấy nụ cười phản chủ đang dần quay lại trên gương mặt của ổng rồi đấy nhé.

Thế là nó vội vàng tập trung nghe nốt đoạn kết, lật giở mấy trang sách trong kín đáo.

_“Tôi sẽ ra đi để lại được gặp em, thế giới của riêng tôi._

_Người ta nói Thượng Đế sáng tạo ra thế gian trong vòng sáu ngày và ngài dành ngày thứ bảy để nghỉ ngơi. Trong khi nếu là tôi, tôi sẽ chẳng làm gì ngoài rong chơi suốt sáu ngày đầu tiên trước khi khai sinh ra thế giới tưởng tượng của chính mình. Nhưng trong chính thế giới ấy, tôi sẽ biến em thành con người tươi vui nhất, chói loà nhất mà thế gian này từng được chiêm ngưỡng. Vì vậy nên vĩnh biệt. Tôi sẽ xoá bỏ tất cả những gì tôi đã viết ra cho đến giờ. Và một câu chuyện mới sẽ lại được bắt đầu._

_Em đã từng là cả thế giới của tôi, và chính vì thế, tôi xin trao trả lại cho em, một thế gian khác như vậy.”_

Mark khép lại tập sách, quay trở về trang đầu tiên, cười toe toét trong khi anh nhìn quanh căn phòng.

‘Vậy là mọi người thích câu chuyện này chứ?’

‘Phắc diu!’ Yuta quát ngay lại. ‘Sao chú em có thể đọc thứ này cho bọn anh chứ?’

Johnny lấy tay áo quệt ngang quệt dọc. ‘Phải đấy, có vấn đề gì với mày vậy em?’

Mark gập người lại ôm bụng cười như nắc nẻ. ‘Jesus Christ, anh, cái lúc mà anh bắt đầu nức nở khóc ấy… Trời ạ. Em suýt buồn cười đến mức phải ngừng đọc luôn’

Johnny vẫn còn sụt sùi. ‘Sao truyện thảm quá vậy?’

Donghyuck gấp gáp lật giở qua mấy trang truyện, giả vờ lưu ý xem mấy đoạn tâm đắc nhất. Nhưng tâm trí nó cứ mãi hướng về dòng chữ cuối cùng Mark đọc.

‘Donghyuck-ssi, em nghĩ thế nào?’ Mark háo hức quay sang hỏi nó.

_‘Em đã từng là cả thế giới của tôi, và chính vì thế, tôi xin trao trả lại cho em, một thế gian khác như vậy.”_

‘Nó rất là… ờ… em không biết diễn tả như nào…’ cái này là nói thật, từ nãy đến giờ nó chẳng nghe vào đầu đến 80% câu chuyện. ‘Truyện ngắn này quả nhiên r-rất xuất sắc trong việc sử dụng ngôn ngữ văn chương. E..m-m phục sát đất á. Không biết nói gì luôn’

‘Anh đồng ý!’ Mark đồng tình, cảm thấy sung sướng thoả mãn lên tận cung trăng chỉ với ba câu nhận xét nhảm nhí của Donghyuck.

_Ngon ăn luôn_ , nó nghĩ.

‘Anh thấy câu chuyện này thật sự nắm bắt được những ký ức trong trẻo nhất của thời thanh xuân – cái cảm giác đau đáu, ngọt ngào mà cũng đắng ngắt khi mình đơn phương một người quá đỗi xa tầm tay – chỉ đơn giản là, mọi thứ thật nên thơ, anh nghĩ thế’

‘Ê chờ chút,’ tự nhiên Lucas thầm thì. ‘Cái cô trong này thích bạn cổ hả? Từ lúc bắt đầu đến khi kết thúc cổ gay lộ luôn hả?’ Cậu ta ngước nhìn cả đám đầy ngỡ ngàng với khám phá mới khai quật này, mắt sáng ngời lấp lánh.

‘Ừ, chú không thấy à?’ Yuta từ tốn nói. ‘Ngay trong tóm tắt đã nói thế còn gì’

‘Òoooooo. Ok hiểu rồi hiểu hiểu’ Lucas gật đầu tỏ vẻ hiểu chuyện. ‘Cái phần mà tôi thích nhất là, ờ kiểu, cổ ở trong _dũ trụ_ á’

‘Đúng thế!’ Mark gật gật. Sao ổng lại có thể lương thiện tốt bụng đến vậy chứ? ‘Mình không thường đọc tiểu thuyết giả tưởng đâu, nhưng bản thân cốt truyện và bối cảnh làm tác phẩm này quá đỗi ấn tượng với mình. Kiểu như là, đọc xong liền mang lại những cảm xúc rất thoải mái và tươi mới’

Donghyuck cũng giả đò hùa theo Mark. Nó cố tỏ ra là mình không chán đến sắp chết đi được.

Cả đám tiếp tục trao đổi ý kiến cá nhân thêm một lúc nữa, Mark ngày càng tự lún sâu vào câu chuyện hơn bất cứ ai. Còn Donghyuck thì hài lòng với việc ngồi nghe anh nói. Mark đam mê đến độ bất cứ những câu từ thoát ra khỏi miệng anh đều mang theo sự hứng thú lạ kỳ.

Không, Mark chắc chắn không phải là người giỏi ăn nói nhất mà Donghyuck quen biết, nhưng anh chắc chắn là… người hay quá khích nhất – theo một cách vô cùng đáng yêu.

Donghyuck vội giấu đi nụ cười đang dần nở rộ trên môi. Mark đang bàn luận về sự đàn áp người đồng tính trên thế giới và nó nghĩ có lẽ đây không phải là thời điểm tốt nhất để cứ si ngốc nhìn anh đắm đuối như vậy.

‘Rất cảm ơn vì mọi người đã đến đây ngày hôm nay’ Mark kết thúc buổi gặp mặt, anh thở hắt ra nhẹ nhõm. ‘Mình sẽ không nói dối, mình có hơi lo lắng khi giới thiệu tác phẩm này, nhưng mọi người đều có vẻ rất đón nhận nó và _cực kỳ_ cởi mở với những thứ như thế. Vì vậy, mình thấy vô cùng biết ơn’

Donghyuck cho rằng mình lại vừa bỏ lỡ điều gì rồi, nhưng nó vẫn quyết định cất lời ‘Anh đã rất can đảm rồi. Bọn em rất vui vì anh đã sẵn lòng chia sẻ một thứ mang tính cá nhân đến thế’

Mark quay lại nhìn nó với biểu cảm rất đỗi bất ngờ. Donghyuck thấy chột dạ. Đáng lẽ nó không nên nói cái gì hết. Nhưng ngược lại với những gì nó nghĩ, biểu tình trên khuôn mặt Mark dần giãn ra thành biểu cảm dịu dàng khôn xiết nhất nó từng biết đến.

‘Cảm ơn em,’ anh nói.

_Chúa ơi._ Hai chữ cám ơn từ miệng anh ấy cứ như pít tông lên hơi bơm muốn nổ lồng ngực của nó vậy. Nó sẵn sàng phun ra bất cứ câu tán tỉnh ngớ ngẩn nào hiện lên trong đầu miễn là anh lại nhìn nó với ánh mắt dịu dàng như thế.

Câu lạc bộ kết thúc với vài lời dặn dò về buổi sinh hoạt tiếp theo, nhưng Mark cứ liên tiếp gửi mấy ánh nhìn tới Donghyuck như muốn nhắc nhở ‘Mình sẽ gặp lại mọi người vào tuần tới nhé, trừ Donghyuck-ssi ra, người nào đó sắp sửa phải làm cả đống câu kiểm tra trắc nghiệm, mặc dù cậu ta đã trốn sạch mấy tiết học rồi’

Đồng thanh một loạt tiếng ‘Ooooooohhh’ phát ra từ bộ ba dở hơi đang ngồi cạnh nó. Donghyuck quay sang lườm mấy ổng trước khi nói với Mark bằng giọng điệu ngọt như mía lùi. ‘Em đâu còn lựa chọn nào khác để được thấy khuôn mặt bảnh trai của anh Mark chứ? Làm sao mà em cưỡng lại được đây?”

Mark lí nhí trả lời không thành tiếng, Donghyuck chẳng thể nghe thấy anh nói gì khi Johnny, Lucas và Yuta cứ gào ầm lên lố lăng.

‘Trời đánh thánh vật!’ Johnny ầm ĩ trong khi Yuta thì nhảy dựng ra khỏi chỗ ngồi. ‘Cái sự tiến triển này!!’

Mark cố lùa mấy ổng ra khỏi căn phòng. Anh vừa cười vừa cầu xin mấy ổng thôi đi giùm để anh còn dọn dẹp sắp xếp buổi họp (mặc cho tiếng cổ vũ và huýt sáo rộn ràng mà mấy cha nội dành cho Donghyuck để - nó trích dẫn lại – ‘tiến đến và tán đổ thằng Mark đê em ơi’)

Donghyuck ở lại lâu thêm một chút để giúp Mark sắp xếp lại bàn ghế. Mất có hai phút thôi nhưng nó muốn ở cạnh anh được thêm giây nào hay giây đấy.

Mặt Mark còn hơi ửng đỏ vì cười quá nhiều, hoặc cũng có thể do những gì Donghyuck vừa nói, nó chẳng biết được. Nhưng điều này chắc chắn làm Donghyuck cảm thấy nhộn nhạo trong lòng.

‘Hey, Mark-ssi?’

‘Ồ, vậy là bây giờ anh lại biến thành ‘Mark-ssi’ rồi hả?’ Mark cười cười ngượng ngùng. ‘Mới giây trước thôi em còn gọi anh là ‘anh Mark’ cơ mà. Vậy ra tất cả vừa rồi chỉ để trêu chọc anh thôi à?’

‘Em không biết’ Donghyuck khúc khích. ‘Anh có muốn thế không?’

Mark cân nhắc lời nó trong giây lát, ngân nga trong khi anh cố gắng giấu đi nụ cười trên khoé môi. Anh dọn mấy tập sách mọi người bỏ lại trên ghế vào túi đựng rồi nhét vào ba lô. ‘

Em biết đấy, anh không để ý đâu. Nếu em gọi anh là hyung,’ anh cười. ‘Anh nghĩ là, ừm, thật ra anh thích nghe em gọi thế… yeah’

Donghyuck cảm nhận rõ nhịp tim nó đập dồn dập trên trống ngực. ‘Ah, vậy được rồi, hyung. Bất kể điều gì mà anh muốn’

Mark lắc lư cái đầu, cười với nó tươi rói.

Hai đứa đi cùng nhau ra khỏi toà nhà, vừa đi vừa nói về mấy lớp học của cả hai trước khi mỗi người chuẩn bị tách ra ai về nhà nấy.

Điện thoại của Donghyuck reo lên trong lúc hai người đang nói chuyện. Là Renjun. Nó nhìn sang Mark ái ngại trước khi nhận cuộc gọi.

‘Hey, có việc gì thế?’

‘Mày khôn hồn thì mua ngay món gà rán của ông về nhà vào tối nay nếu không ông sẽ _Kết Liễu_ mày’

‘Gì chứ?’ Donghyuck khịt mũi. ‘Mày đang đe doạ tao đấy à?’

‘Mày hứa rồi mà,’ Renjun nói với vẻ vô cùng nghiêm túc. ‘ÔNG ĐÂY ĐÃ PHẢI THỨC ĐẾN TẬN HAI GIỜ SÁNG ĐỂ GIÚP MÀY GÂY ẤN TƯỢNG—‘

‘Ah, ah, ah!’ Donghyuck ngắt lời nó bằng tiếng cười rộ lên lo sợ ‘Biết rồi mà, tao sẽ mua cho mày cái gì đấy được chưa. Nhưng phải đợi hơi lâu nhé, có chờ được không?’

‘Thế cũng được,’ Renjun thở dài. ‘Đằng nào thì tao cũng về muộn’

‘Ok thế nhé, chào!’ Donghyuck luống cuống vội vàng dập máy. Nó nghiêm túc không muốn biết thằng chả Renjun mắc vô cái giống khỉ gì hôm nay.

Chính vào lúc đó, một ý tưởng hết sẩy nảy ra trong đầu Donghyuck.

‘Anh Mark này,’ Donghyuck nịnh nọt, ‘Anh có muốn đi ăn tối với em không?’

-

Lúc Mark và Donghyuck cuối cùng cũng đến được chỗ quán ăn, hai đứa nhìn thấy hàng người đứng đợi kéo dài đến tràn ra cả đường cái. Mark nhìn lượng người cắm chốt mà không thể tin nổi vào mắt mình, thốt lên một tiếng kinh ngạc.

‘Anh đói cỡ nào?’ Donghyuck quay sang nhìn anh hỏi.

Mark rùng mình. ‘Anh đợi được, cơ mà… gần đây có quán tủ món kim chi hầm đỉnh lắm… nếu em thấy mình đủ khổ sở rồi thì… ’

Donghyuck mỉm cười ‘Vậy đi, để em đặt đồ về cho đứa bạn cùng phòng ở đây luôn, rồi mình đi ăn chỗ kia với nhau’

‘Đỉnh luôn!’ Mark đập tay với Donghyuck, cười lớn. ‘Nói thật nha, anh không thể đợi để được xếp chỗ đâu’

Donghyuck tự cười thầm, nhanh chóng order một đơn hàng online.

Đồ ăn ra nhanh hơn nhiều khi bạn không xếp hàng chờ để được vào ngồi trong quán. Mark vội vàng nắm lấy ống tay áo của Donghyuck rồi hai đứa rẽ lối ra khỏi đám đông trên vệ đường, Donghyuck giữ chặt túi gà trong lồng ngực.

Quán ăn mà Mark dẫn hai đứa đến hoá ra chỉ là một hàng vỉa hè nhỏ bé nhếch nhác, vừa đủ để Donghyuck có thể tạm chấp nhận được. Tuy vậy, phía bên trong trông khá là ấm cúng – nó có cái vẻ của mấy cửa hiệu gia đình khiến Donghyuck cảm thấy được lấp đầy bởi sự ấm áp.

Hai người nhanh chóng yên vị ngồi xuống, người phục vụ chỉ chào cả hai một câu trước khi Mark nhanh chóng bỏ qua việc đọc thực đơn mà trực tiếp gọi đồ cho hai đứa. ‘Tin anh đi, kim chi hầm ở đây ngon khỏi nói. Với lại, em đang lạnh cóng cả người kìa’ Mark nhẹ nhàng la nó. ‘Mũi em đỏ ửng hết cả lên rồi’

Mark cởi chiếc áo khoác ngoài của anh ra rồi choàng lên người Donghyuck. Mắt nó ngay lập tức trợn lớn. ‘Không, em không có sao đâu anh. Ổn mà. Anh sẽ bị lạnh mất’

Nó đảo mắt, lấy chiếc áo khoác xuống rồi đưa lại cho Mark.

‘Em cứng đầu quá nhỉ?’ Mark nhếch mép cười với nó. ‘Thôi vậy. Nhưng đến khi em ngã bệnh thì đừng có chạy đến khóc lóc với anh rồi ăn vạ bảo anh lớn không chăm sóc cho em nha’

Donghyuck lè lưỡi nhại lại anh trong khi đồ ăn được bưng ra trước mặt hai đứa. Người phục vụ nhìn nó với ánh mắt đánh giá, nhưng cũng chẳng để tâm đến nó lắm.

Mark ngúng nguẩy lắc lư cái đầu, nhanh chóng vùi mình vào đống đồ ăn.

‘Anh hay làm gì để tiêu khiển khi ở trường vậy?’ Donghyuck nghe thấy bản thân nó đang hỏi anh. Nó tự mình biết thừa câu trả lời rồi còn gì, nhưng thôi cứ hỏi.

‘Phần lớn thời gian thì anh chỉ đọc sách thôi, thành thật là vậy. Anh với mấy tiền bối ở cùng phòng trước đây hay đi chơi, nhưng vì họ tốt nghiệp mất rồi, bây giờ chỉ toàn đi làm thôi…’ Đến cuối câu anh có hơi nâng tông giọng lên một chút, nếu không phải vì Donghyuck đang chú ý lắng nghe, nó có lẽ đã không để ý thấy.

‘Mấy anh ấy không rảnh cuối tuần ạ?’

Mark chỉ ậm ừ, trông có chút không thoải mái. ‘Bình thường mấy ổng cũng chỉ toàn dành thời gian riêng cho hai người thôi á – ừ thì tại cả hai đang quen nhau… cũng chẳng phải anh để tâm lắm đâu!’ Anh nhanh chóng sửa lại ý mình. ‘Chỉ là cảm giác hơi khác một tẹo. Anh thấy vui cho họ mà’

‘Nhưng… anh cảm thấy bị bỏ rơi’ Donghyuck nói thêm vào, đầy thấu hiểu. Mark gật đầu. ‘Em hiểu rồi’

Có một khoảng lặng dài giữa hai đứa. Donghyuck sợ rằng bản thân vừa phá hỏng bầu không khí với cái tính hay chõ mũi vào việc của người khác của nó. Nó còn đang định xin lỗi anh thì Mark lên tiếng, ngắt mạch suy nghĩ của nó.

‘Anh đoán đó là lý do vì sao anh thích câu chuyện ấy đến vậy’ Mark nói. ‘Genesis ấy? Cái truyện mình vừa đọc hôm nay’

‘Ý anh là sao?’

‘Đừng hiểu lầm ý anh, bây giờ thì anh chẳng cảm thấy gì ngoài tình cảm gia đình với họ cả. Nhưng, trong quá khứ… Em biết mà, cái kiểu khi em còn trẻ và em ngưỡng mộ những người lớn hơn mình ấy’

Donghyuck không thể nói là nó hiểu cảm giác ấy, nhưng rồi nó nhìn Mark. Nó nghiêm túc nhìn anh thật lâu. Và chỉ là có thể thôi, chắc nó cảm nhận được rồi. ‘Ừ, em đoán là trên đời có những người khá là nổi bật so với số còn lại’

Ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau trong một khoảnh khắc. Mark nhìn sâu vào mắt Donghyuck, tự vấn. Donghyuck nhìn lại anh, đầy quả quyết.

Mark giả vờ ho để che đi miệng cười. ‘Xin lỗi đằng ấy nhé, anh chẳng biết đầu óc mình vừa bay đi đâu nữa. Không đâu lại tự nhiên lảm nhảm ba cái chuyện ấy. Dù sao thì cũng cảm ơn em vì đã lắng nghe nhé’

‘Anh có cô đơn không, hyung?’

Mark rõ ràng là đang cố né tránh câu hỏi ngượng ngạo này bằng một tiếng cười vụng về. ‘Anh không biết? Có lẽ? Ai biết? Em có thế không?’

Donghyuck ngồi lại ngay ngắn, xúc một miếng gà bỏ vào miệng. Nó đang cẩn thận cân nhắc, xem xét lại. Nó có bạn cùng phòng, Renjun, có anh chị em, có bố mẹ nó.

‘Đôi khi’

‘Đôi lúc anh cũng cảm thấy thế’ Mark nâng một thìa đầy nước hầm đưa lên trước miệng.

Donghyuck đẩy chân Mark dưới gầm bàn. ‘Ừ thì, em nghĩ là không ai trong hai ta sẽ phải tiếp tục cô đơn như vậy nữa’

Mark sặc mạnh, phun hết nước trong miệng lên mặt bàn trong khi Donghyuck cười như nắc nẻ. ‘Quả này… thẳng thắn ghê. Em thực sự khác người đó, em biết không’

Donghyuck nhún vai.

‘Thường ngày em làm gì?’ thay vào đó, Mark hỏi tiếp.

‘Kiểu, ngoài việc làm một đứa khó chịu vl á?’

Mark ngửa cổ ra sau cười lớn. ‘Em không hề!’

‘Tin em đi, em đang cho anh thấy mặt thiên thần nhất của bản thân đó. Đang rất cố kiềm chế rồi đây’

‘Thật á?’ Mark độp lại. ‘Chả thấy cố chỗ nào…’

‘Thô lỗ nha ông kia!’ Donghyuck giật nảy, giả vờ bị xúc phạm. ‘Ừm… Em thích biểu diễn này’

‘Biểu diễn?’

‘Vâng, kiểu… em thi thoảng hay hát hò với chơi nhạc cụ. Em chỉ… thật sự yêu việc đứng trên sân khấu. Có kỳ không nếu em nói em thích có khán giả của riêng mình? Đoán là bản thân em sống để được chú ý vậy’

‘Anh không thấy kỳ?’ Câu này mang tính nghi vấn nhiều hơn là trần thuật. ‘Em có vẻ là người rất cởi mở về cảm xúc của bản thân. Đó là cách rất hay để, anh không biết nữa, điều khiển nguồn năng lượng hay đại loại thế’

‘Trúng phóc!’ Donghyuck đồng tình, bỗng nhiên trở nên hăng hái. ‘Em đoán là có hơi thái quá, nhưng thể hiện cảm xúc của bản thân thông qua ngôn từ và hành động… đó là những gì em thích làm. Nó làm em cảm thấy hạnh phúc’

‘Làm vậy cho anh được không?’

‘Hả?’

‘Biểu diễn. Cho anh xem’

‘Chỉ… cho anh thôi?’

Mark gật đầu.

Donghyuck không thật sự lo lắng về việc biểu diễn, nhưng Mark… Mark làm nó thấy nao núng.

‘Có lẽ là vào lần tới’

Mark cười ngại ngùng. ‘Anh ôm mong đợi chờ em đấy nhé’

‘Anh sẽ ôm em á?’ Donghyuck hỏi lại, tỏ vẻ bị sốc nặng. ‘Wow, thế mà em cứ nghĩ anh mới là người nói em quá đà đó?’

Mark đảo mắt, nhưng Donghyuck có thể thấy được sự hứng thú trong biểu cảm trên gương mặt anh rõ như ban ngày.

‘Mà em có thích thơ không?’

Donghyuck còn chưa kịp nghe hiểu câu hỏi đã vội trả lời. ‘Ờ có, thích tất’

Khi người phục vụ quay lại để thanh toán, Mark cứ nhất quyết dành trả tiền. ( _‘Người đàn ông đeo đuổi con tim tôi’_. Nó làm Mark ngượng chín mặt, nhưng anh cười xoà cho qua)

Cuối cùng thì cả hai cũng rời khỏi quán, mặc dù người chủ phải mất chút sức đuổi khéo hai đứa đi. Donghyuck nhận ra trong lúc cả hai đang sóng đôi bước đi… nó không muốn về nhà ngay. Nó nhìn Mark, người đang một lần nữa lải nhải về thể loại văn học yêu thích nhất của ảnh.

‘Văn học kỳ ảo đúng là quá đỉnh đi mà! Kiểu như… em có thể trở thành bất cứ thứ gì em muốn. Em muốn biến thành một con rồng? Em có thể _làm_ một con rồng luôn!’

Donghyuck cười ngớ ngẩn. ‘Mấy con rồng đúng là được tung hô quá đà’ Nó nói vậy chỉ để có cớ cãi nhau với anh.

Hiệu quả đấy.

‘Có phải em vừa mới nói cái điều anh _nghĩ_ là em đã phun ra không?’

Hai đứa cãi nhau ỏm tỏi về loài vật thần thoại này được một vài phút trước khi Donghyuck cuối cùng cũng chịu nhún nhường, thừa nhận _Thôi được rồi, RỒNG KHÁ LÀ NGẦU ĐẤY. Anh hài lòng chưa hở em bé to xác này?_

‘Chắc đến giờ em phải về rồi,’ Donghyuck miễn cưỡng nói. ‘Bạn cùng phòng của em đã doạ sẽ giết em nếu không mang gà của nó theo đúng lúc nó về tới nhà rồi’

‘Anh có thể đưa em về. Trời tối muộn rồi’

‘Không phải nhà anh từ đây hơi xa à?’

Mark nhún vai. ‘Anh không phiền đâu. Anh muốn đưa em về mà’

_Bình tĩnh lại, trái tim tôi ơi._ Donghyuck cố gắng làm bản thân dịu lại. Nó cố gượng ra một câu ‘Được thôi’, trong khi bên trong nó gần như ruột lòng gan mật lộn tùng phèo hết cả.

Ga tàu điện ngầm gần như trống hoác nhưng Donghyuck lại nhận thức rất rõ ràng cái cách đùi của Mark tì sát vào đùi của nó khi cả hai ngồi cạnh nhau. Nó cho Mark xem một vài tấm ảnh, Mark thì tò mò về tài khoản mạng xã hội của Donghyuck.

Mặt ổng sáng bừng lên khi Donghyuck follow lại anh trên Instagram và Twitter.

Donghyuck chưa bao giờ gặp ai đáng yêu đến nhường này.

Đến khi cuối cùng hai đứa cũng xuống tàu, Mark lại tiếp tục nằng nặc đòi đưa nó về đến tận cửa. Anh thở dốc khi leo lên mấy tầng cầu thang.

‘Em bảo rồi mà, thang máy toà nhà bị hỏng’

‘Được rồi, nhưng em không có nói anh nhà em tận _tầng năm_ ’

Donghyuck cười, lôi chìa khoá ra mở cửa. ‘Anh vào không?’

Trong một khắc, Mark trông như chuẩn bị mở miệng nói có. Nhưng rồi mặt anh xìu xuống. ‘Có lẽ đến lúc anh phải đi rồi. Nhưng tuần tiếp anh sẽ lại gặp em nhé?’

Donghyuck cố không để sự thất vọng hiện rõ trên nét mặt. ‘Yeah, em sẽ nhắn tin cho anh sau’

‘Tuyệt’ Mark gật, trông hơi bồn chồn. ‘Ừm, hôm nay ở cùng em anh vui lắm’

‘Em cũng vậy’

Bỗng cánh cửa bật mở. ‘Mấy đứa dở hơi các cậu làm gì ngoài đó vậy?’

‘Renjun à?’

‘Chào hyung’ Renjun nói, đứng dựa người vào thành cửa. ‘Anh chăm sóc tốt cho Donghyuck nhỏ bé nhà em tối nay rồi chứ? Em mong là không có gì không phù hợp xảy ra’

Mark nhìn nó chằm chằm, vệt ửng hồng bắt đầu nhuộm màu gò má anh. ‘Ừ chắc là, không đâu?’

‘Hm’ Renjun nhìn ổng lần cuối cùng, sau đó quay sang Donghyuck. ‘Mày có mang hàng về không?’ Nó cố tình nói lớn hơn cần thiết.

‘Rất vui được gặp em, Renjun’ Mark hắng giọng. Anh nhìn Donghyuck, một nụ cười nhỏ giương lên nơi khoé môi. ‘Anh sẽ, ừm, nhắn tin cho em sau’

Donghyuck gật đầu nhanh chóng. ‘Nghe được đó anh. Cảm ơn vì đã đưa em về nhà’

‘Bất kể lúc nào’

Mark quay lưng bước đi sau khi chào tạm biệt Donghyuck và Renjun.

Chưa một giây trôi qua, Renjun đã vội lôi nó vào trong nhà.

‘Cái đéo gì vậy??’ Renjun về cơ bản là hét lên.

‘Mày đang hẹn hò với Mark Lee hả?’ Jeno là đứa hỏi, sốc đến rơi há hốc mồm.

Jaemin đang ngồi trên ghế, trông như một tuần rồi chưa ngủ (khá chắc là nó chưa ngủ tí nào thật) Nó nhìn lên, không hứng thú lắm. ‘Cái gì đang diễn ra vậy?’

‘Trời ạ, tao không biết’ Donghyuck hét lại.

‘Ồ, mày lại chẳng rõ quá,’ Jeno cười. ‘Renjun và tao nhìn lén mày qua cái mắt thần trên cửa rồi nhé. Mày đỏ mặt như trinh nữ trong ngày cưới vậy’

‘Trời ạ, tởm quá’ Renjun đồng tình, vừa nói vừa giở đống gà mua ngoài của nó ra.

Donghyuck khịt mũi. Nó vươn tay lấy một cái cánh gà, nhưng Renjun đánh tay nó ra chỗ khác, rít lên.

‘Thôi được rồi, có thể là tao thích ổng thật’

‘Rõ là thế, ai mà chẳng thấy. Ngay cả thằng Jaemin nó còn nhận ra, mà nó thì kiểu, đang ngủ gật mẹ luôn rồi’

‘Tao không có ngủ’ Jaemin nói, trông nửa như cái xác.

Jeno nhón lấy vài miếng gà từ trong hộp. ‘Mà sao trông mày lại thành ra như thế… ?’

‘Trông mày bệnh lắm, làm ơn đi khám đi’ Renjun nói.

‘Tao đã làm cái gì chứ?’ Donghyuck lèo nhèo, thả người xuống cạnh Jaemin trên chiếc ghế bành. ‘Anh ấy lại chỉ toàn hứng thú với sách vở các thứ thôi chứ? Phải thế nào tao mới có thể làm ổng ấn tượng đây?’

‘Mày ngu quá, chúa ơi’

‘Tao thấy việc giả vờ thích sách vở là một nước đi khá ngu đấy’ Jeno hừ hừ. ‘Ổng có vẻ chết mê mày sẵn rồi’

Donghyuck ậm ừ thờ ơ, ngờ rằng mấy đứa bạn cùng phòng nói có quan điểm ra phết. Nhưng bởi vì chúng nó cũng ngốc như Donghyuck vậy, nên không đời nào có chuyện đó đâu.

Cảm giác hối lỗi chưa vội nhen nhóm cho đến tận khi nó lên giường đi ngủ. Donghyuck thở dài, nhìn chòng chọc lên trần nhà. Nó giật nảy mình khi chuông điện thoại rung báo tin nhắn đến.

**11:23PM**

**Mark-hyung**

Hey! Anh vừa về đến nhà vàaaaa anh muốn em biết anh thật sự đã có khoảng thời gian tuyệt vời ngày hôm nay. Mong rằng thi thoảng mình có thể lại làm điều này với nhau haha.

Trời.

Ôi trời ạ.

Phải mất vài phút nó mới bình tĩnh được.

**11:30PM**

**to Mark-hyung**

Em cũng vui lắm :) ngủ ngon nhé anh.


	3. Chapter 3

Mọi chuyện sau đấy có chút đổi khác. Hai đứa nhắn tin qua lại thường xuyên hơn, thậm chí gần như mọi ngày.

Donghyuck cảm thấy… rất hân hoan với mối quan hệ của chúng nó bây giờ. Nó nghĩ có thể Mark cũng thấy vậy.

Mấy buổi lên lớp chiếm hết thời gian biểu của nó, nên không phải khi nào nó cũng đến đủ mấy buổi họp của câu lạc bộ được, nhưng nó vẫn cố gắng rời khỏi lớp sớm nhất có thể để đuổi kịp Mark lúc cuối giờ. Hai người thường hay đi cùng nhau ngoài những lúc ở club.

Hai đứa đang ngồi trong một quán cà phê 24h ở Hongdae – Donghyuck nhấm nháp một thức uống gì đấy ngọt kinh khủng khiếp trong khi Mark nhồm nhoàm nhai cái bánh kẹp anh vừa mới order. Trước mặt anh là chiếc laptop sáng màn hình, được tô điểm bằng những chiếc sticker. Anh chăm chú lạch cạch gõ bàn phím trong khi Donghyuck ngưỡng mộ ngắm nhìn vẻ tập trung trên khuôn mặt anh.

‘Sao em cứ nhìn anh như thế?’ Cuối cùng Mark cũng chú ý.

‘Donghyuck nhún vai. ‘Mù tạc còn dính trên môi anh kìa. Trên răng còn dính rau nữa’

‘Chờ đã, thật luôn hả?’

‘Không, em chỉ thích chọc anh thôi’ Anh đá nó dưới bàn. Donghyuck phá lên cười.

‘Anh có ý tưởng này cho buổi gặp mặt tới của câu lạc bộ’

‘Gì vậy anh?’ Donghyuck hỏi, tò mò.

Mark cắn cắn môi. ‘Nói anh nghe nếu em nghĩ nó ngu ngốc nhé?’

‘Không ngốc đâu, nhưng được thôi’

‘Anh đang nghĩ sao mình không làm một cái workshop viết lách ấy? Có dở hơi lắm không?’

‘Em thấy đây là ý hay đó. Sẽ rất vui luôn!’

Nhưng nó cũng có thể trở thành một thảm hoạ thứ thiệt.

Donghyuck không thể ngừng cười trước ý nghĩ Lucas sẽ _viết lách_ cái gì đấy.

‘Thế hả?’ Mark trông hứng khởi ra mặt. ‘Anh sẽ chuẩn bị sẵn một số tài liệu chúng ta có thể dùng tới vậy’

-

Donghyuck đã không sai khi nghĩ giờ tập làm văn sẽ thành ra thảm hoạ. Mark thì đam mê viết đến không thể tin được, trong khi số còn lại vật lộn với những con chữ trên giấy viết phải đến ba mươi phút trước khi Mark gợi ý một trong số họ (Lucas) làm thơ haiku hoặc mấy bài ngâm ngăn ngắn.

‘Chúng ta nên đọc to tác phẩm của mình lên,’ Yuta đề nghị, rõ ràng rất hứng thú với việc nhìn thấy Johnny phải khổ sở. ‘Có thể trao đổi ý tưởng với nhau nữa chẳng hạn?’

Donghyuck liếc thấy Johhny lườm ổng cháy mặt. _Fuck you_ , ổng thì thầm với Yuta.

‘Ô được đó anh, nghe bốc phết!’ Mark cảm thán. Anh dường như phấn khích điên lên được.

Donghyuck cúi xuống nhìn tờ giấy trống không nãy giờ nó đang giả vờ viết lên. _Fuck you_ , nó cũng ghim Yuta rồi đấy, như Johnny.

‘Tôi bắt đầu trước nhé?’ Lucas hỏi.

Mọi người quay sang nhìn ổng đầy kinh ngạc. ‘Thật luôn ấy?’ Johnny thắc mắc. ‘Mày có chắc mày muốn làm thế với bản thân không hả em?’

Lucas kêu lên phản đối trước khi bắt đầu kể câu chuyện của mình.

Nó tệ, tệ, tệ kinh lên đi được.

Donghyuck phải giả vờ nhận cuộc gọi tới giữa lúc Lucas đang đọc truyện để ra ngoài cười vật vã suốt một phút.

Đến khi nó quay về chỗ, Johnny và Yuta đều đang che miệng hục hặc cười. Mark trừng mắt nhìn xuống đất trong sửng sốt sau khi Lucas kết thúc.

‘Trời mấy anh, hay đến thế luôn hả? Em không thể tin là em đã bỏ lỡ nó’

‘Ồ,’ Lucas nói nhẹ tênh. ‘Tôi có thể đọc lại cho cậu nghe nếu muốn?’

‘KHÔNG!’ Mark nhanh chóng phản đối. ‘Ừm, ờ, rất tiếc là Donghyuck không có cơ hội được nghe nhưng mà mình cũng không còn nhiều thời gian nên là.. à… nên để mọi người ai cũng được phát biểu’

Johnny và Yuta gật đầu đồng ý như bổ củi.

Yuta viết một câu chuyện về việc thưởng thức bánh sinh nhật. (‘Đấy là ẩn dụ cho việc ăn đít’

‘Rồi, rồi bọn tôi biết rồi’)

Johnny hoá ra lại khá là ngọt ngào. Câu chuyện của ổng viết về một cặp anh chị em bị chia cách khi họ lên đại học. Donghyuck thích nó, nhưng nó phải cố nghĩ lát nữa sẽ kể cái gì nên gần như không chú ý đến truyện của Johnny.

‘Em mới viết sơ sơ cốt truyện thôi,’ Donghyuck thú nhận.

‘Thế được rồi,’ Mark cười ‘Truyện về gì thế?’

Donghyuck nhanh chóng thuật lại cốt truyện, cố gắng bịa thêm được cái gì thì bịa. ‘… Và đó là cách hắn ta thành công gia nhập băng đảng Mafia’

‘Mày đang… kể cốt truyện anime đó hử?’

‘Anh khá chắc là chú chỉ vừa miêu tả One Piece thôi. Kiểu, gần như y hệt’

Bây giờ nghe Yuta nhắc vậy, Donghyuck gần như chắc chắn nó đã lấy ý tưởng từ Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure. Nó nhớ mang máng bản thân đang ngồi học lúc 3 giờ sáng khi Renjun dán mắt xem series này một buổi tối nào đó.

Mark là người cuối cùng đọc bài, và tất nhiên câu chuyện của anh là cả một thế giới cổ tích kỳ diệu. Anh kể phần tóm tắt của câu chuyện thôi, bởi anh cũng thừa nhận đang tiến hành sáng tác được khoảng vài tuần rồi.

Nhìn chung mà nói, buổi giao lưu diễn ra khá ổn.

Donghyuck ngã gục ngay xuống giường vào giây phút nó về đến nhà. Tuần vừa rồi thật dài, nhưng nó mừng tuần này đã có thể kết thúc bằng việc gặp Mark ở Lit Club.

Điện thoại nó rung bần bật bốn hồi chuông. Là Mark. Donghyuck cài riêng chuông điện thoại đặc trưng chỉ dành cho Mark, tất nhiên là theo ý của ổng.

**7:22PM**

**Mark-hyung**

_Yooooo Donghyuck à, tối mai em có bận không? Haha_

**7:22PM**

**to Mark-hyung**

_không em không lol chuyện gì vậy hyung?_

**7:24PM**

**Mark-hyung**

_Anh đang tự hỏi em có muốn ra ngoài chơi với anh không?_

Donghyuck thề suýt chút nữa thì nó ngất luôn ra đấy. Kiểu gặp nhau như một cuộc hẹn á, một cuộc hẹn ấy? Trước đây hai đứa chưa bao giờ chính thức hẹn nhau cả.

Nó nhận được một tin nhắn khác.

**7:24PM**

**Mark-hyung**

_Một vài người bạn của anh tổ chức buổi gặp mặt này ấy hahahaha chỉ muốn biết em có muốn cùng đến với anh không thôi. Có biểu diễn trước nhiều người này và mấy thứ đại loại thế anh không biết nữa anh nghĩ chắc là em sẽ thích nó haha._

Chết tiệt.

**7:25PM**

**to Mark-hyung**

_yeah!! Tất nhiên em thấy ổn với chuyện đó :)_ _anh có muốn em đến đón anh không?_

**7:26PM**

**Mark-hyung**

_Không phải lo, anh sẽ đến đón em khoảng 7 giờ nhé? Chỗ hẹn trên đường đến quán cà phê gần đây luôn mà._

**7:26PM**

**to Mark-hyung**

_nghe ổn đó anh. Hẹn gặp lại hyung ngày mai._

**7:27PM**

**Mark-hyung**

_Cool haha gặp em sau_

-

Donghyuck đang đứng đợi bên ngoài toà nhà lúc Mark lái đến trên con xe Hyundai tơi tả, vẫy tay ý bảo nó lên xe.

Mark cười tươi với nó lúc Donghyuck ngồi vào ghế phụ lái. Anh trông diện hơn mọi hôm, Donghyuck để ý thấy khi nó quan sát chiếc quần âu tôn dáng và áo khoác ngoài của anh.

Donghyuck cố tỏ ra nó đang không mê mẩn Mark quá đà. ‘Em ăn mặc có hơi lôi thôi không?’

Mark liếc nhìn bộ trang phục của nó. ‘Em trông đáng yêu lắm’

Một câu này của anh thành công làm nó tắt điện luôn.

Cả hai dừng lại ở bên ngoài khoảng sân của quán. Từ bên ngoài nhìn vào trông nó có vẻ là một hội tiệc yên ắng lạ. Nhưng đến giây phút hai người bước vào trong, khung cảnh hoàn toàn thay đổi. Những bàn cafe chật ních ồn ã, ánh đèn sáng rực thì tập trung chiếu về phía cuối căn phòng nơi có người đang làm gì như… ngâm thơ trên sân khấu.

‘Mark à, em đến được rồi!’ Giọng ai đó vọng đến. ‘Vừa đúng lúc luôn. Bọn anh chuẩn bị mic cho em và mọi thứ rồi đây’

‘Chào hyung,’ Mark cười, để bản thân mình được người lạ kéo vào một cái ôm nồng nhiệt.

‘Và đây là?’ người kia hỏi. Anh ta cao và khá đẹp trai. Donghyuck cảm thấy… Nó không biết phải cảm thấy gì, nhưng khi nhìn thấy một anh trai gay giống mình thì nó chắc chắn sẽ biết. Nó siết lấy cánh tay Mark gần vào phía mình hơn.

‘Em là Lee Donghyuck’ Nó lịch sự cúi chào. ‘Rất vui được gặp anh’

‘Ồ, Lee Donghyuck đó hả’ Người này quăng cho Mark một ánh nhìn đầy ẩn ý, nụ cười nhếch mép hiện lên trên khoé môi. ‘Anh đã được nghe rất nhiều về em. Anh là Taeyong, một trong số những bạn cùng phòng của Mark trước kia’

Vậy ra đây là người bạn cùng phòng mà trước đây Mark nhắc đến.

Donghyuck nhìn sang Mark đang đứng cười rụt rè bên cạnh nó. ‘Em cũng hay nhắc về anh với cậu ấy mà’

‘Ừ thì, bọn anh rất mong chờ buổi tối ngày hôm nay nhé. Không thể đợi xem hai đứa có gì mang đến cho mọi người’

Donghyuck nghiêng đầu sang một bên, thắc mắc. Taeyong nói dứt lời thì nhìn thấy có người quen khác của anh, anh vẫy chào lại họ trong khi rời khỏi chỗ Donghyuck và Mark.

‘Anh ấy nói vậy là có ý gì?’ Donghyuck hỏi. Nó nghĩ nó biết câu trả lời là gì. Chúa ơi. Không, nó biết Mark đã gây ra chuyện gì. ‘Mark, anh ấy có ý gì thế?’

Mark không thể giấu nổi tiếng cười của mình nữa. ‘Cái này đáng lẽ là một bất ngờ, nhưng Taeyong hyung làm hỏng nó mất rồi’ Mark kéo hai đứa ra cái bàn đã đặt chỗ từ trước và phấn khích nói với Donghyuck. ‘Anh đã đăng ký cho em một slot lên sân khấu,’ anh cười. ‘Ý anh là, em bảo với anh em rất thích thơ ca và thể hiện cảm xúc qua ngôn từ với hành động trước nhiều người, nên anh nghĩ đây sẽ là một cơ hội hoàn hảo dành cho em!’

Donghyuck còn không thể tìm thấy chút can đảm trong mình nào để mà nổi điên với Mark. Việc anh làm cho nó thật ngọt ngào nhưng rất, rất, quá đỗi ngu ngốc. Má ơi. Nó có biết cái mẹ gì về thơ với chả ca đâu.

‘Thư giãn nào, cứ nghĩ về buổi sáng tác mà câu lạc bộ mình tổ chức tuần trước thôi! Em nhớ không? Em bảo thơ ca tựa như ngôn ngữ thứ hai của em vậy. Em làm được mà’ Mark vỗ về nó đầy cổ vũ.

Nó đã nói thế á? Chúa ơi. Nó xứng đáng phải chịu tất cả những chuyện này.

‘Cái này… đột ngột quá. Thật sự hơi gấp á anh’

‘Này’ Mark ngừng nói. Anh đặt tay lên vai Donghyuck để trấn an em. ‘Anh xin lỗi. Anh không nghĩ quá nhiều khi anh đăng ký tiết mục cho em. Nhưng em không cần phải làm điều này nếu em không cảm thấy thoải mái’

Donghyuck thở hắt ra. ‘Em sẽ xem bản thân có ổn với việc này không’ Tất cả những gì Donghyuck nghĩ đến bây giờ là làm thế nào để thuyết phục Renjun viết cho nó một bài thơ trong vòng mười năm phút tới.

Mark xoa lưng nó. ‘Tất nhiên rồi. Nhưng nghiêm túc nhé, không áp lực gì đâu’

Hai đứa ngồi thật gần với nhau. Quán cà phê chìm trong bóng tối mờ và ai đó đang đọc một bài thơ về sự nóng lên toàn cầu. Donghyuck nghĩ chuyện này không thể nào lãng mạn hơn được nữa. Nó dựa vào người Mark, xích gần vào anh hơn.

Mark húng hắng ho vài tiếng mất tự nhiên. Donghyuck cứ trêu chọc Mark với cái cách gò má anh ửng hồng.

Người đang ngâm thơ say mê trên sân khấu cuối cùng cũng kết thúc tiết mục, đưa lại chiếc micro cho MC. ‘Vừa rồi là một màn trình diễn thật tuyệt! Hãy cho Doyoung một tràng pháo tay cho… bất cứ cái gì anh ta vừa đọc nào!’

Cả căn phòng như ồn ào, xôn xao. ‘Tiếp theo, chúng ta sẽ gặp nhân vật được yêu mến nhất tại đây với sự xuất hiện luôn luôn được chào đón của anh. Lên đây nào, Mark Lee!’

Mắt Donghyuck mở lớn khi nó quay sang nhìn Mark. Mark đáp lại ánh nhìn của nó, anh trông hơi xấu hổ. ‘Anh phải đi rồi, mong là em sẽ thích màn trình diễn này’

Donghyuck còn chưa kịp nói câu nào trước khi mọi người xung quanh hô hào tên của Mark, anh nhanh chóng leo lên sân khấu.

‘Hi, mình là Mark. Mình sẽ chỉ ừm, freestyle thôi, haha. Mong mọi người sẽ thích’

Anh ấy thật _ngớ ngẩn_. Anh ấy vụng về quá đỗi và Donghyuck thích anh nhiều hơn nó nghĩ.

Nếu như bất kỳ đứa bạn cùng phòng nào của nó ở đây lúc này, chúng nó sẽ cười nhạo đến Donghyuck chết mất thôi.

_Làm ơn đừng có tỏ ra xấu hổ trên đó nhé_ , nó cầu nguyện.

Nếu bất cứ ai dám cười Mark, hay chế nhạo anh theo bất kỳ cách nào, Donghyuck thề nó sẽ vặt đầu tên đó luôn.

Nhưng khi Mark đưa mic lên bắt đầu, Donghyuck sốc đến há hốc mồm.

Nó nhìn Mark trên sân khấu với sự tập trung tối đa. Vừa mới giây trước thôi anh còn trông ngượng ngùng và lo lắng và đầy ngọt ngào, sau đó anh liền thay đổi 180 độ trước mắt Donghyuck.

Mark hoàn toàn thâu tóm trái tim khán giả với khả năng trình diễn của bản thân, lời ca của anh như siêu phàm khi anh điều khiển bầu không khí với sự bùng nổ đầy khí lực. Donghyuck ngả rạp ra sàn. Đây là một buổi giao lưu thơ thẩn, nhưng Mark đang trực tiếp _bắn rap._

Và bất ngờ sao khi mọi thứ lại phù hợp đến hoàn hảo.

Donghyuck không tài nào quay nhìn đi nơi khác. Mark khoá chặt ánh nhìn của anh với nó từ trên sân khấu. Cách anh nhìn vào mắt nó khiến Donghyuck cảm giác như có đợt sóng trào vừa cuốn qua toàn bộ cơ thể. Có cái vẻ gì tự mãn đầy cuốn hút tồn tại trong biểu cảm của anh, cử chỉ nơi anh.

Một mặt hoàn toàn khác với những gì Donghyuck thường thấy ở Mark.

Nó yêu điều ấy.

Mark kết thúc với động tác cúi chào nhỏ, nhanh chóng trả mic cho MC và chạy đến bên cạnh Donghyuck.

‘Em nghĩ thế nào?’

‘Em không thể tin nổi là anh giấu em biệt tài như này’ Donghyuck lắc đầu. ‘Em cảm thấy bản thân mất mát ghê á khi chưa bao giờ được nghe anh rap trước đây! Anh đỉnh quá, trời ạ’

‘Em nghĩ vậy hả?’ Mark khúc khích cười ‘Anh rất mừng… lúc nãy anh có hơi nao núng một chút’

‘Anh che giấu giỏi lắm. Anh có âm thầm là một diễn viên không đấy?’

Mark ngả người vào chỗ anh ngồi. ‘Anh nghĩ, có thể, anh chỉ muốn gây ấn tượng với em’

‘Ồ’ Donghyuck nhìn chằm chằm vào Mark, có lẽ một nhịp quá lâu. Nó có thể cảm thấy hơi nóng bốc lên mặt mình. ‘Anh có… có muốn về nhà với em không?’

Mark cứng người hoàn toàn. ‘Ừm?’

Donghyuck nhanh chóng đỡ lời. ‘Ý-ý em không phải như thế. Em ư-ừm chỉ muốn dành thời gian ở một mình cùng anh ngay bây giờ. Chờ đã- câu ngày nghe cũng sai sai-’

Hai đứa không có cơ hội kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện. ‘ -và tiếp theo chúng ta có Lee Donghyuck!’

‘Đợi đã,’ Donghyuck nói, bàng hoàng, ‘Cái gì cơ?’

‘Chết mẹ’ Mark đập lòng bàn tay lên trán. ‘Anh quên bảo người ta bỏ tên em ra khỏi danh sách rồi-‘

‘Ơ’

Ánh sáng chiếu về phía bàn hai đứa ngồi.

‘Anh có thể bảo họ luôn bây giờ- ’

Nhưng không kịp nữa rồi, đám đông đã bắt đầu hô hào tên Donghyuck lên sân khấu.

Được rồi. Donghyuck chính thức muốn chết luôn ở đây. MC gọi tên nó thêm một lần nữa.

Nó sẽ phải làm điều này.

Bất đắc dĩ, nó lê người lên bục nơi có ánh sáng chiếu vào, nhìn mọi người trong khán phòng với một nụ cười sáng ngời chuẩn thần tượng trên khuôn miệng. Mọi người hào hứng cổ vũ nó.

Thôi được rồi, đã đến lúc tự làm mình xấu mặt.

‘Màu xanh… quả trứng mới sanh… cùng giăm bông…’

Cả khán phòng chết lặng. Nó đau khổ tiếp tục. Donghyuck có thể nghe thấy tiếng Mark cười rộ lên cách đây nửa căn phòng trong khi nó tiếp tục lảm nhảm. Đây không phải là làm thơ, không hề giống một chút nào.

Nó không thể dừng mấy lời tào lao đang vụt thoát khỏi miệng mình. Tại một thời điểm nào đó nó chỉ đơn thuần kể tên tất cả những loại hoa quả có thể nghĩ đến trong óc. Rồi vì một lý do nào đấy, Donghyuck chuyển sang liệt kê từ động vật đến xe hơi rồi tất cả những món mà nó thích ăn.

Đây là một thảm hoạ.

‘…và thế là hết’

Tiếng vỗ tay vang lên lác đác, nhưng Donghyuck vẫn nghe thấy tiếng huýt sáo ồn ào nổi lên từ chỗ ngồi của nó và Mark, và đối với Donghyuck, thế là đủ. Nó cúi chào mọi người rồi bước khỏi sân khấu với sự tự tin khó hiểu.

Có lẽ thi thoảng tự làm mình xấu hổ một chút cũng không có sao. Miễn là nó có thể khiến Mark cười, Donghyuck phát hiện bản thân không quan tâm đến những điều khác cho lắm.

Cả hai ngồi lại lắng nghe thêm một vài người nữa trước khi Mark đột nhiên tựa gần vào nó thỏ thẻ, ‘Vậy, cái chuyện mời anh về nhà là như nào đây?’

Donghyuck cười toe toét đến tận mang tai. Nó nắm lấy ống tay áo của Mark và ra dấu ý bảo hai đứa rời đi.

-

‘Anh muốn xem phim gì đó không?’ Donghyuck hỏi khi cả hai cuối cùng cũng yên vị trên giường. Donghyuck nối chiếc laptop với cái máy chiếu phim nhỏ, cốc chocolate nóng trong tay với vài viên kẹo dẻo marshmallow nổi lồng phồng trên bề mặt.

‘Hừm, cái gì đó hài hước? Anh không chắc nữa’

Hai đứa quyết định xem bộ phim hoạt hình mà Mark chọn. Donghyuck chiếu phim lên nhưng không thật tâm chú ý vào mạch phim chút nào, kể cả khi các cảnh đồ hoạ hoạt hình thật sự rất đẹp.

‘Anh không có nói em nghe anh nghĩ gì về màn ngâm thơ lúc nãy’ Donghyuck mở lời.

‘Nó tệ _lắm_ ấy’ Mark cười lớn, ngửa đầu va cả vào cả bức tường đằng sau. Nó hầu như không làm ảnh hưởng đến tiếng cười của anh. ‘Nhưng khi xem thì rất hài hước. Anh thích nhìn em tự làm bản thân trông như trò hề vậy đó’

‘QUÀO’ Donghyuck khịt mũi. ‘Được thôi, đồ đểu’

‘Aw,’ Mark đổ rạp xuống, ngả đầu nằm gối lên đùi Donghyuck. ‘Đừng có lo, anh vẫn rất thích em’ Donghyuck cảm thấy tim mình đập rộn ràng. Mark thật… anh ấy ở gần quá.

Donghyuck nuốt xuống cái ực. Nó nhân cơ hội này nghịch nghịch sợi tóc của Mark Lee. Ngón tay nó lùa vào mái tóc anh, ‘thì thầm’ mấy câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn về bộ phim mọi lúc nó có thể. (‘Nhân vật này là ai nữa ấy nhỉ?’

‘Feng Xi, hắn ta khá xấu tính ấy, anh nghĩ thế’)

Đến khi đoạn credit bắt đầu chạy kết, Donghyuck còn bận lơ đãng vẽ những hình thù này nọ lên mu bàn tay của Mark. Nó dụi đầu vào hõm cổ anh và thật sự, thật sự, thật sự mong Renjun sẽ không về nhà tối nay bởi-

‘Này, mày có thấy-‘ Cánh cửa bật mở, Renjun ào ào xô vào căn phòng trước khi nó chết đứng tại chỗ. Donghyuck lườm nó sắc lẹm như dao găm. ‘…ờ. Nhầm căn hộ’ Renjun quay lưng chạy trối chết ra ngoài, ngượng ngập đóng cánh cửa lại phía sau.

Rên rỉ, Donghyuck vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay. ‘Em xin lỗi. Em đáng lẽ nên bảo nó có thể vào phòng’

‘Không sao đâu, anh cũng phải đi luôn bây giờ. Còn phải chuẩn bị cho buổi gặp mắt sắp tới của câu lạc bộ nữa’

‘À, cái vụ ký tặng ấy hả?’ Donghyuck hỏi. Đấy thực ra là một ý tưởng khá hay. Mark đã lải nhải về chuyện một trong những nhà văn yêu thích nhất của anh đang chuẩn bị tổ chức một buổi đọc chung cùng độc giả trong hiệu sách ở Itaewon, nên cuối cùng cả nhóm quyết định cùng đi với Mark đến buổi ký tặng.

‘Ừ, anh phấn khích lắm luôn’ Mark cười. ‘Cảm ơn em vì hôm nay đã đi cùng anh nhé… mặc dù em dở tệ’

Donghyuck đảo mắt. ‘Thôi nào, em biết em khá hơn ít nhất một người ở đấy’

‘Vấn đề đáng tranh cãi đây’

Donghyuck đi theo tiễn Mark, lướt qua Renjun người đang nhìn cả hai như thể nó biết chuyện gì đấy Donghyuck không rõ.

Ngay khi cánh cửa đóng lại sau lưng Mark, Renjun chậc lưỡi. ‘Mày lún sâu quá rồi’

‘Tao biết’ Donghyuck chẳng biết nói gì hơn.


	4. Chapter 4

Ngày hôm nay Donghyuck chẳng làm nên cơm cháo chuyện gì.

Vận đen bắt đầu với bữa sáng của nó: Jeno đã ăn hết bát súp xương bò còn sót lại mà Donghyuck rất thích, khiến nó phải vật lộn với không thứ gì khác ngoài mẩu bánh mì mốc ở dưới gầm tủ lạnh.

Khó khăn lắm Donghyuck mới vác được xác đến trường cho kịp giờ lên lớp đầu tiên của ngày, chỉ để cuối cùng nó phát hiện ra lớp học đã bị khoá cứng, một tấm note thông báo phòng học được chuyển qua bên thư viện của trường.

Donghyuck còn phải làm bài kiểm tra trắc nghiệm, cái này đã được lưu ý từ suốt ba buổi giảng trước, nhưng có ai thật sự ôn lại bài không? Có, những người khác thì có, nhưng chắc chắn Donghyuck thì không.

Nó làm bài chỉ vừa đủ điểm qua môn.

Bây giờ thì Donghyuck ngồi trơ trọi một mình trong phòng sinh hoạt của Lit Club. Mark vừa gửi tin nhắn kêu anh sẽ đến muộn hôm nay.

Johnny xuất hiện đầu tiên, trông thư thái một cách ngớ ngẩn. Yuta đi sát phía sau ổng, cầm theo một ly trà trên tay trong khi ngồi thụp xuống cái ghế bên cạnh Donghyuck.

Lucas cuối cùng cũng đến sau vài phút, trên đường đi anh ta còn va phải một cái bàn vì bận dán mắt vào màn hình điện thoại.

Cả đám ngồi yên lặng trong sự ngượng ngập được vài phút thì Yuta lên tiếng, ‘Mark đâu rồi?’

‘Hôm nay hyung đến muộn. Chúng ta ở đây trước để lát nữa đi cùng xe với ảnh luôn’

Cả bọn gật đầu ra vẻ hiểu.

Trời. Không khí tệ ghê luôn á. Johnny ngó ngoáy tay trên bắp đùi. ‘Ờ… thế mọi người có thích cuốn sách tuần này không? Cuốn _Làm ơn chăm sóc Mẹ đó_ ’

Cứt thật, Donghyuck nghĩ. Nó còn chưa mở bìa sách ra xem, mặc dù cả lũ rõ ràng còn đang chuẩn bị đi đến buổi ký tặng của cuốn sách và gặp tác giả hẳn hoi.

‘Nói thật,’ Lucas bắt đầu, ‘Em chưa từng đọc cuốn sách nào từ hồi học tiểu học đến giờ, mà cuốn cuối cùng em đọc là Harry Potter đấy nhé. Ủa mà giờ nói đến chuyện này, em nghĩ em còn chả thực sự đọc nó- KHÔNG. Chắc chắn không. Em xem phim thui á’

‘Mày thực sự chưa đọc một cuốn sách nào trong đời ư?’

‘Em đọc cái truyện không gian vũ trụ lần trước rồi còn gì! Nhưng em nghĩ em mới lết được đến trang thứ năm trong khi mọi người đọc xong hết cả rồi. Em cứ tưởng câu lạc bộ này lập ra để uống rượu nhậu nhẹt chứ… nhưng em đoán là không phải rồi? Em cứ nghĩ rốt cuộc chúng mình cũng phải có được tí cồn vào người’

Donghyuck trợn mắt quay sang nhìn Lucas. ‘Trời ạ, em nghĩ y hệt anh vậy’

Johnny và Yuta liếc nhau trước khi hồ hởi đồng tình. ‘Vãi thật, mấy đứa cũng như tụi anh hả?’

‘Tao cứ phải nhọc công đi đọc đống tóm tắt truyện trên mạng trước khi đến đây á. Tao thấy tệ vãi khi Mark- urghhh cứ bị đam mê văn chương quá đáng ấy!’

‘Chờ đã…’ Donghyuck sửng sốt sau một giây thức tỉnh ra vấn đề. ‘… Có ai thật sự thích sách với vở ở đây không? Ngoại trừ Mark ra?’

‘Tất nhiên là không’ Johnny nói. ‘Đéo thích tí nào. Mặc dù anh nghĩ bây giờ là quá muộn để rời câu lạc bộ rồi’

‘Mọi chuyện sẽ thật kinh khủng nếu như bây giờ chúng ta đều bỏ đi. Mark sẽ, kiểu, không còn một thành viên nào luôn’ Yuta bình phẩm.

‘Vậy mấy người nghĩ cứ giả vờ rồi nói dối tôi sẽ tốt hơn à?’

Mọi người chết đứng như Từ Hải tại chỗ ngồi.

Donghyuck từ từ quay đầu lại, nó thấy Mark đang đứng ở ngưỡng cửa. Mark còn chẳng nhìn vào chúng nó, nhưng anh siết chặt chồng sách trên tay đến nỗi những khớp ngón tay nổi lên, trắng bệch.

‘Mấy người…’ Mark về cơ bản gần như rít lên. ‘Chuyện này… làm vậy thật xấu tính mà’ Anh thả chồng sách lên trên mặt bàn với một tiếng ‘thịch’ rất mạnh rồi bước nhanh ra khỏi phòng sinh hoạt.

‘Anh à, chờ đã!’ Donghyuck không hề chần chừ trước khi phóng ra ngoài căn phòng để đuổi theo anh. Mark đang ngồi trên bậc thang trước toà nhà, hai tay ôm lấy đầu.

Donghyuck tiến lại gần anh, nhưng Mark đưa một tay lên ngăn nó lại. Donghyuck đằng nào vẫn tiếp tục tiến đến. ‘Mọi người vẫn rất vui khi được ở cùng anh mà. Chúng em thật sự- ’

‘Donghyuck,’ Mark lạnh lùng cắt ngang, ‘Dừng lại đi. Anh cần không gian riêng vào lúc này’

‘Mình vẫn sẽ đi đến buổi ký tặng chứ?’ Donghyuck dè dặt hỏi.

Mark cuối cùng cũng đối diện với nó. Và mọi chuyện thành ra thật tệ hại. Donghyuck chưa bao giờ thấy anh nhìn nó với ánh mắt như vậy – như thể nó chẳng là gì đối với anh cả. ‘Em nghĩ _cái quái gì vậy_?’

‘Ừ phải rồi’ Donghyuck cảm thấy nghèn nghẹn nơi cổ họng. ‘Anh, em thật sự xin lỗi’

Đó là tất cả những gì nó có thể nói trước khi Mark gằn giọng rồi quay lưng bước đi.

Donghyuck muốn tự đấm vào mặt mình.

Nó định quay trở lại để thông báo với những người kia về việc đã xảy ra, nhưng tất cả đã đứng sẵn đợi sau lưng nó rồi.

‘Chết tiệt’ Johnny thì thầm. ‘Quả này đau đấy’

‘Hai đứa bây vừa chia tay rồi đó hả?’ Yuta hỏi. Anh đang mang theo đống sách Mark mua cho cả bọn, khẽ siết lấy chồng giấy.

Donghyuck rên rỉ bất lực.

‘Đừng có đái ra quần thế, cả bọn có thể nhắn tin cho thằng bé rồi xin lỗi nó,’ cuối cùng Johnny lên tiếng. ‘Với lại có phải là bọn mình có, kiểu, ác ý hay gì đâu, đúng không?’

Đấy là sự thật. Nó nhận ra bản thân vốn cũng không hề có ý xấu nào khi quyết định đăng ký rồi ở lại câu lạc bộ này. Tất cả chúng nó rồi sẽ vượt qua chuyện này thôi.

-

Ngoại trừ việc chúng nó không ổn tí nào. Ít nhất là cho đến hai tuần sau đó. Donghyuck cho Mark một khoảng thời gian riêng tư trong vài ngày. Rồi một tuần trôi qua mà chẳng có tin tức gì từ anh cả. Nó có gửi anh một vài tin nhắn, khẩn thiết xin lỗi anh (dù hơi mất mặt nhiều chút).

Renjun đã phải giật lấy điện thoại của nó vào mỗi tối sau nửa đêm để nó không nhắn cái gì khiến bản thân hối hận về sau.

‘Anh ấy bảo anh ấy cần thời gian’ Renjun trách nó. ‘Cho anh ấy thời gian đi, thằng ngu này’

Khỏi cần phải nói, Hội Cháy của chúng nó bị hoãn những hai tuần liền. Donghyuck nhắn tin hỏi thăm cả những người còn lại. Nhưng tất cả đều không nghe ngóng được gì ngoài sự lặng thinh từ Mark.

Đến tuần thứ ba, cả bọn nhận được email từ Mark.

**Lit Club**

**Johnny**

**10:46 AM**

_yo mấy đứa có thấy cái mail đó không?_

**Lit Club**

**Lucas**

**10:50 AM**

_ờ, không. Em có bao giờ check email của trường đâu, từ kỳ đầu đã vứt xó rồi lol_

**Lit Club**

**Yuta**

**10:50 AM**

_chờ đãaaaaaaa chúng mày hình như địa điểm gặp mặt đã được thay đổi?_

_donghyuck à, nó có nói gì với em không?_

Donghyuck ngay lập tức vớ lấy máy tính để kiểm tra mail. Nó lướt vội qua đống mail rác còn chưa đọc để tìm tin của Mark.

**Mark Lee** <mark.lee.0802@snu.edu>  
to: lee.donghyuck.0606@snu.edu, wong.yukhei99@snu.edu, suh.johnny@snu.edu,

nakamoto.yuta@snu.edu>

date: May 04, 2020, 9:54 AM

subject: Lit Club meeting

_Chào mọi người,_

_Cuộc họp tuần này sẽ có một chút thay đổi. Làm ơn hãy đến gặp nhau ở toà Tâm Thần học, phía đông quảng trường vào giờ hẹn thông thường của chúng ta._

_Cảm ơn,_

_Mark_

Donghyuck có hơi thất vọng. Không phải nó đang mong chờ một cái mail dành riêng cho mình hay gì, nhưng nó muốn nhận được chút phản hồi từ anh.

_Đoán là mình phải gặp trực tiếp gặp anh ấy rồi._

**Lit Club**

**Donghyuck**

**10:58 AM**

_không, em vừa mới đọc thư._

_Anh ấy không có nhắn trả lời em_

**Lit Club**

**Yuta**

**11:01 AM**

_ouch_

-

Lần này Donghyuck ăn diện sao cho gây ấn tượng mạnh (bằng cách _không đi cái đôi crocs nó hay đi nữa_ )

Nó phải chứng tỏ bản thân với Mark. Donghyuck nhất định phải cho anh thấy anh có ý nghĩa đến nhường nào với nó.

Có một đám đông nho nhỏ đang tụ tập trước cửa toà tâm thần học, nhưng Donghyuck chẳng để tâm, nó chú ý bước tới chỗ các thành viên của Hội Cháy.

‘Chuyện gì đang diễn ra vậy?’

Johnny nhún vai. ‘Chả biết luôn. Mark nó ở đây một lúc rồi bảo bọn anh đứng đợi đến khi mày xuất hiện, nên là…’

Donghyuck nhìn quanh đám người, cố tìm xem Mark đang ở đâu cho đến khi cuối cùng nó cũng nhìn thấy anh.

‘Trời, trông mặt em thảm dữ vậy,’ Lucas nói.

Donghyuck quay sang nhìn Lucas với vẻ mặt như đưa đám.

‘Nó sắp tới kìa’ Yuta hyúch nó. ‘Mày đừng trông như có ai vừa giết con chó của mày nữa, được không???’

‘Mặt em nó thế mà!’

‘Ủa vậy thì tìm cách làm sao cho cái mặt mày dễ coi hơn đi!!’

‘Này mọi người,’ Mark cất tiếng, tiến gần đến chỗ cả bọn. ‘Ừ thì, mình xin lỗi vì đã không liên lạc sớm hơn. Mình nhận ra hình như đã có… một số hiểu lầm’ Anh cười, nhưng lảng tránh ánh nhìn của những người còn lại. ‘Mình biết lỗi phần nào nằm ở bản thân. Nhưng dù sao chúng ta cũng cùng ở trong câu lạc bộ này với nhau, mình muốn _ít nhất_ cũng làm cho mọi người được vui vẻ’

Cả nhóm ồn ào phản đối. ‘Bọn em đều rất vui khi ở cạnh anh mà,’ Donghyuck mở lời. Mark nhìn về phía nó, nhưng không nói gì. Khoé miệng anh chỉ là hơi chùng xuống một chút mà thôi.

‘Dù sao thì, mình cũng đã tổ chức một sự kiện với câu lạc bộ bên anh mình. Không quá ‘điên loạn’ hay gì đâu,’ Mark cười nhẹ, ‘nhưng mình mong là mọi người sẽ thích’

‘Trời vãi cứt thiệt!’ Lucas cảm thán trong sự hốt hoảng. ‘Mày nói nghiêm túc hả?’

Johnny và Yuta đập tay ăn mừng. ‘Má nó chứ, cuối cùng!!!!’

Donghyuck cảm thấy… kỳ quái. Mark còn chẳng thèm liếc nhìn nó. Nó không biết sẽ phải xin lỗi anh trực tiếp như nào, nhưng nó biết bây giờ không phải là lúc. Nó lặng lẽ thở dài và cả bọn cùng nhau tiến vào toà nhà.

Cả khu hội trường đầy ắp những người, với đồ ăn và thức uống xếp thành hàng dài trên mặt bàn dọc bức tường cuối phòng. Johnny và Lucas ngay lập tức vồ lấy mồi ngon trước mặt.

Mark đi tụt lại phía sau cả bọn, và khi Donghyuck ngoái nhìn qua vai, nó thấy anh đang nói chuyện với một người khác. Yuta vỗ vỗ vai nó đầy động viên. ‘Cho nó thêm ít thời gian đi chú em’

‘Gì vậy nè?’ Johnny đột ngột xuất hiện và lôi xềnh xệch Donghyuck ra phía bàn tiệc. Trông ổng thảm thấy rõ. ‘Nếm thử đi’

Johnny đưa cốc nước lên miệng Donghyuck. Nó nhìn vào thức uống bên trong đầy ngờ vực, nhưng rồi nó cũng hớp thử một ngụm. ‘Vị như… soda’

‘Nó _là_ soda’

‘Vậy anh còn tức cái gì?’ Donghyuck khó hiểu.

‘Thằng nhóc này,’ Lucas rên rỉ. ‘Ở đây chẳng có tí cồn nào cả’

Donghyuck giật mình. Tại sao Mark lại đưa chúng nó đến một bữa tiệc còn chẳng có tí đồ uống có cồn nào chứ?

‘Từ từ đã bọn bay…’ Yuta lắc đầu kinh hoàng. ‘Tao nghĩ đây chính là-‘

‘Xin cảm ơn tất cả mọi người đã đến với Hội Thanh Niên ngày hôm nay!’ Một trong những vị chủ nhiệm câu lạc bộ lớn tiếng hô hào. ‘Chúng ta ở đây ngày hôm nay là để tập trung vào cuốn Xuất Hành (Exodus) và lý do vì sao nó lại có vị trí quan trọng như thế-’

***Xuất Hành: Exodus là sách thứ hai của Kinh Cựu Ước, nằm trong quyển Kinh Thánh mà mọi tín đồ thờ phụng Chúa của Abraham phải đọc qua.**

‘Mấy người đó tốt hơn hết là nên nói về album Exodus của EXO-‘ Johnny thì thầm

‘Anh trật tự xem nào!’ Donghyuck rít lên.

Yuta phát ra một tiếng cười khó khăn lắm ổng mới nín được vào trong. ‘Mark thật sự đưa chúng ta đến một cái Hội Thanh Niên Cơ đốc giáo, cười chết tao. Thôi thì cũng không có gì to tát. Vấn đề đéo ổn ở đây là nó thật sự nghĩ hội truyền giáo là định nghĩa của _tiệc tùng ở trường đại học_ ’

‘Ít nhất là ở đây còn có đồ ăn?’ Donghyuck tuyệt vọng cứu vãn tình hình.

Bốn người chúng nó đã phải bám dính lấy nhau khi những người ở đó tiếp cận cả bọn và bắt chuyện bằng mấy câu trích dẫn kinh thánh yêu thích của mình.

‘Cứu em mấy anh ơi, sách truyện em còn chưa đọc cuốn nào chứ nói gì đến Kinh thánh!’ Lucas mếu máo khi mấy người lạ đã rời đi. ‘Mà đấy là cuốn kiểu, dài nhất từng được viết á!’

Johnny và Yuta run rẩy nhìn nhau.

‘Chúng mình.. sắp bị…. biến đổi thành theo đạo rồi hả?’ Johnny hỏi. ‘Anh là người Vô thần…’

‘Mấy anh trật tự đi có được không???’ Donghyuck gào lên bằng khẩu hình ‘Mark đã dồn rất nhiều công sức vào vụ này, mấy ông ít nhất cũng _cố_ tỏ ra đang tận hưởng đi chứ trời ơi’

Cả bọn mặt méo xệch quay ra lườm Donghyuck trước khi miễn cưỡng tản ra mỗi đứa một nơi.

Donghyuck làm thứ duy nhất mà nó biết nó giỏi. Nó bước về phía góc phòng với một đống nhạc cụ và nhặt lên một cây guitar bỏ không.

‘Em đang làm gì với cây guitar của anh thế?’ Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên.

Donghyuck sững người. ‘Em đang định hát một bài. Kiểu, nếu như anh thích bất cứ giai điệu nào, anh biết đấy’ Chuyện này còn xấu hổ hơn nó nghĩ, nhưng bây giờ Mark đang đứng trước mặt nó. Rồi nó bỗng ngộ ra câu nói vừa nãy của anh. ‘Cái này là của anh à? Em không biết anh chơi được guitar’

Mark vươn tay ra và Donghyuck đặt cây đàn vào tay anh. ‘Em muốn hát bài nào?’

‘Ừm,’ Donghyuck nói, ‘Em không có chăm đi nhà thờ lắm, em không có biết mấy bài thánh ca đâu’

Mark rút điện thoại ra, cho Donghyuck xem mấy bản nhạc để kiếm bài mà hát. ‘Em đọc được nhạc lý đúng không?’

Donghyuck đảo mắt. ‘Em chuyên ngành nhạc, tất nhiên là em có thể rồi’ Nó đỡ lấy chiếc điện thoại từ tay Mark. ‘Ừ anh ơi, về mọi chuyện, em thật lòng xin lô-’

‘Chơi bài Wonderwall đê!’ Johnny gào tướng lên từ phía bên kia căn phòng.

Donghyuck ngó ổng đầy ngỡ ngàng trước khi quay lại nhìn Mark. ‘Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện ấy sau’

Anh đưa Donghyuck điện thoại của mình. Donghyuck đọc lướt qua khổ nhạc trong khi Mark chỉnh âm, rồi đến khi anh bắt đầu chơi guitar, anh quay sang nó gật đầu để ra hiệu.

Đây là lần đầu tiên Donghyuck hát trước mặt Mark, và nó lo lắng thật nhiều. Donghyuck cảm nhận được ánh mắt của anh đặt trên nó, lúc này lúc kia-- rồi đâu đó giữa khoảnh khắc ấy, nó lại bắt gặp nụ cười thoáng qua trên khuôn mặt anh, ánh mắt sáng ngời, gò má phớt hồng. Chỉ thế là đủ để lòng Donghyuck thấy nhẹ bâng, quên đi mọi nao núng.

Việc mọi người trong căn phòng bây giờ đều nhìn chằm chằm vào hai đứa thật sự chẳng hề quan trọng, ít nhất là với Donghyuck. Nó chỉ muốn duy có sự chú ý từ anh thôi.

Đến khi nó kết thúc bản thánh ca, cả khán phòng vỡ oà trong tiếng vỗ tay. Donghyuck có thể nghe thấy tiếng Yuta và Johnny huýt sáo cổ cũ. Nó nhìn xuyên căn phòng và thấy Lucas, lại đang đứng cạnh quầy đồ ăn, bật ngón cái tán thưởng.

Mark gần như ngay lập tức rời đi sau đó, và Donghyuck lại cố gắng che giấu sự thất vọng của mình.

Donghyuck nên trò chuyện với những người khác nữa. Nó rẽ lối qua đám đông, vừa nói vừa cười với mọi người xung quanh. Một vài trong số đó bàn luận về kinh thánh với nó, và Donghyuck cố hết sức để tỏ ra tôn trọng tất cả. Nó cố gắng lắng nghe những gì người khác muốn nói. Và khi nó làm như vậy, nó nhận ra có những điều họ nói chẳng quá tệ dù chỉ là một chút.

Nửa quãng thời gian trôi qua, Mark quay trở lại đón cả bốn đứa, lay nhẹ lên vai từng người và thay mặt cho cả nhóm xin phép rời đi.

‘Đi thôi nào,’ Mark nói với cả bọn trong khi bước ra khỏi toà nhà.

‘Chúng ta đang đi đâu đó?’ Yuta thắc mắc.

Mark ngân nga, với nụ cười không dứt trên môi. ‘Đưa mấy người đi chè chén đó’

‘Nào, phải thế chứ!!!’

Cả đám rốt cuộc dừng chân ở quán karaoke nổi tiếng ở Hongdae, chỗ này có tường phủ đầy hoa lá. Biển hiệu của quán thì sáng rực với ánh đèn neon. Đáng yêu đó, Donghyuck nghĩ.

Johnny và Yuta đã chuẩn bị sẵn bài để hát trong khi Lucas cố vời phục vụ lấy ra thức uống cho cả bọn.

Donghyuck ngồi cạnh Mark khi cuối cùng mấy đứa cũng yên vị trong phòng. Cả ba tên kia bận rộn tự mua vui, để mặc hai người ở riêng với nhau trong vài phút.

‘Sao em nói dối anh?’

Câu hỏi có hơi phũ phàng. Đột ngột xuất hiện từ thinh không. Nhưng đồng thời, Donghyuck lại cảm giác nó đã chờ nghe câu này từ lâu.

‘Em chẳng có lý do nào khác để được gặp anh’

Mark đảo mắt.

Thở dài, Donghyuck ngồi xoay lại về phía anh. ‘Anh trông hào hứng đến nhường nào khi anh nói về văn chương. Em không có nói dối rằng em thấy hạnh phúc khi được ở chung cùng câu lạc bộ với anh. Vui thật mà. Em _thích_ nghe anh nói đầy đam mê về những thứ anh yêu mà đó là em còn chẳng thích _sách vở_ chút nào’

‘Anh hiểu’ Vai Mark chùng xuống. ‘Anh không có giận em, em biết không? Chỉ là… toàn bộ mục đích của câu lạc bộ là để giúp mọi người thêm yêu thích sách truyện… nhưng anh lại cảm thấy bản thân như một kẻ thất bại vậy’

‘Hyung, anh _là_ một đứa thua cuộc’

‘Wow, cảm ơn nhé’

‘Em chọc anh thôi mà,’ Donghyuck nhẹ giọng. ‘Nghiêm túc này. Nếu bọn em ghét gặp anh mỗi tuần ở câu lạc bộ đến thế, sao anh nghĩ mọi người cứ kiên trì xuất hiện vậy hả?’

‘Em sẽ làm thế vì anh’

‘Em sẽ,’ Donghyuck thừa nhận. ‘Nhưng mấy ảnh thì không’

Mark và Donghyuck nhìn sang bên để thấy Johnny đang rót cả tâm hồn vào việc gào thét bài nhạc của Mariah Carey trong khi Yuta thích chí quay lại toàn bộ với cốc bia hẵng còn trên tay. Lucas hiện đang cố ngồi một lúc hai ly rượu vào họng, mắt trợn tròn cuồng nhiệt reo hò cổ vũ cho Johnny.

Mark gật đầu. ‘Được rồi, em nói đúng’

‘Bọn em không chỉ là thành viên câu lạc bộ, bọn em là bạn anh. Bọn em quan tâm đến anh’

Có ý nghĩa ẩn sâu trong câu nói sau cuối mà Donghyuck chẳng thể thốt thành lời.

_Em quan tâm đến anh._

Donghyuck tuyệt vọng muốn nói cho anh biết, nhưng nó nghĩ là anh hiểu.

‘Cảm ơn em, Donghyuck’

Mark cho nó một cái vỗ nhẹ lên lưng, trước khi anh đứng dậy và hoà chung vào đám ngốc phía sau, hát vang cùng Johnny và đôi mắt anh ánh lên rạng rỡ hơn bao giờ hết.

Buổi tối hôm đó đầy ắp tiếng cười và quá nhiều màn nhảy nhót dở tệ. Donghyuck cảm thấy khá hơn khi nó đứng cạnh Mark.

Nhưng như vậy là chưa đủ.

Có điều cần phải được thay đổi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lit Club**

**Donghyuck**

**1:34PM**

_mọi người tới nơi chưa?_

**Lit Club**

**Yuta**

**1:37PM**

_đến rồi, làm ơn nhanh lên. Lucas cần đi nhà xí ngay bây giờ._

_nó đang doạ sẽ đi luôn ra xe anh này._

_mày làm ơn mở cửa cho anh đi._

_mở cửa ra đón tao đi mày._

_MỞ MẸ CỬA RA THẰNG KIA._

**Lit Club**

**Lucas**

**1:39PM**

_này, có đứa nào đi tè trước cửa nhà em nè_

_lol_

_không phải anh đâu nhé_

Donghyuck mở cửa ra chỉ để thấy ba tên kia đang mang theo thứ rõ ràng là mấy chai rượu. ‘Bọn anh đem theo hàng nóng nè!’ Johnny đẩy nó qua một bên để bước vào trong căn hộ.

‘Mình không ở đây để chè chén,’ Donghyuck nói. ‘Thôi nào, mấy anh, nghiêm túc lên đi’

Cả bọn chiếm dụng lấy cái phòng khách nhà Donghyuck. ‘Em cảm thấy cứ như đang ngồi trong giảng đường vậy á,’ Lucas phàn nàn sau khi mở được trang đầu tiên của quyển sách.

‘Mày cầm ngược cuốn truyện rồi kìa chú em’

‘Bọn mình làm điều này để đền bù cho Mark’ Donghyuck đi qua mang cho mỗi người một ly nước.

‘Vậy là chúng ta đang tự tổ chức một câu lạc bộ đọc sách… để chuẩn bị cho câu lạc bộ đọc sách của Mark,’ Yuta thở dài ngao ngán. ‘Thôi được, đã hiểu’

‘Ba mươi phút,’ Donghyuck tuyên bố. ‘Chúng ta sẽ dành ra ba mươi phút đọc cuốn sách rồi sau đó sẽ thảo luận về nội dung chương đấy, rõ chưa?’

Tiếng càu nhàu ảo não đồng loạt phát ra từ ba tên kia là quá đủ sự đồng tình cho Donghyuck.

Cả bọn cứ thế ngồi trong im lặng ở phòng khách nhà Donghyuck, thậm chí còn không thèm nhìn lên khi mấy đứa bạn cùng phòng của nó về đến nhà.

(‘Mấy ổng làm cái đéo mẹ gì vậy?’ Jeno hỏi.

Renjun nhún vai, ‘Tao không biết… nhưng tao cảm giác giống như đang xem mấy chương trình về động vật hoang dã trên TV vậy’

‘Tao không thể tin được thằng Hyuck làm tất cả điều này chỉ vì quá mê trai’)

Ba mươi phút trôi qua chậm chạp đến đau đớn, nhưng ít nhất chúng nó cũng đã đọc được hết chương đầu tiên. ‘Mọi người đọc xong chưa?’

‘Rồi,’ Yuta nói thay cả bọn.

‘Okay, anh Lucas, anh tóm tắt chương đầu cho em nghe coi’

‘Bối cảnh của tác phẩm khá là thú vị,’ Lucas cất tiếng nói, mắt nhìn lướt qua mấy trang sách. ‘Anh nghĩ phần mở đầu của truyện đã thành công cuốn hút độc giả bằng cách thể hiện nỗi đau của người dẫn chuyện khi đối mặt với sự biến mất của bà mẹ. Kiểu như là, chỉ thông qua một mình giọng kể của chương đầu tiên thôi, ta có thể thấy nhân vật chính thật sự chưa bao giờ nhận thức được giới hạn của những hy sinh mà mẹ đã phải chịu cho họ. Người này gần như… không hề hiểu người mẹ của chính mình, và đây chính là điều đáng nói. Ta vẫn nghĩ ở những nơi nông thôn, gia đình thường gắn bó với nhau hơn. Nhưng sự thật lại không phải như vậy, có rất nhiều chiều sâu chưa bao giờ được bật mí, nhiều hơn những gì mắt thấy tai nghe’

‘Yo,’ Johnny thì thào, ‘Cái đéo gì vậy’

Donghyuck ngỡ ngàng. ‘Chờ chút… anh thật sự đọc hiểu được đó hả?’

Lucas trừng mắt nhìn nó, sốc nặng. ‘Em nghĩ anh không biết đọc á??’

‘Ừ thì…’ Yuta bối rối gãi đầu.

‘Chỉ vì em không thích đọc sách không có nghĩa là em không thể,’ Lucas khịt mũi. ‘Với lại, mấy anh nghĩ sao em thi đỗ Đại học hả?’

‘Lucas, mày có bao giờ đến lớp đâu!’ Johnny cố gắng giải thích. ‘Làm sao mà bọn tao biết cho được??’

‘Ờ, nhưng đó là vì em đang đi làm toàn thời gian rồi’

‘Cái gì cơ?’ Donghyuck lắp bắp. ‘Anh có việc làm nữa cơ á???’

‘Ừ,’ Lucas thản nhiên xác nhận. ‘Anh làm cho team PR của Naver. Sếp bảo anh chỉ cần tốt nghiệp đại học thôi, nên nghiêm túc mà nói anh không có cần lên lớp làm gì’

‘Tao không biết tao có được quyền nổi nóng hay không, nhưng tao đang rất tức giận ngay bây giờ đây,’ Yuta sôi máu. ‘Tao bỏ học quách đi luôn quá’

Cả bốn đứa lại tiếp tục chúi đầu vào đọc sách đến tận sẩm tối, cho đến khi Johnny ngủ quên trên ghế bành và Yuta lăn ra bất tỉnh dưới nền nhà. Lucas kết thúc bằng việc rời đi vào lúc hai giờ sáng bởi vì ảnh phải- Donghyuck trích dẫn- ‘đi lên công ty’ vào sáng sớm ngày mai.

-

‘Này mấy anh, mọi người đến sớm vậy’ Mark cười với cả bọn, trông anh như vừa thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Cả bốn ông tướng đều đã sắp sẵn ghế thành vòng tròn như mọi khi, tập truyện để trên đùi trong khi ngồi ngoan chờ Mark đặt ba lô của anh xuống.

Mark ngồi xuống cạnh Donghyuck và nghiêng đầu thắc mắc. ‘Anh có nên bắt đầu bằng việc đọc truyện cho mọi người nghe không?’

Donghyuck lắc đầu. ‘Cả lũ đã đọc hết cuốn sách rồi. Bọn em nghĩ hôm nay mình chỉ bàn luận về nó thôi?’

‘Mọi người đọc hết rồi cơ á?’ Mắt Mark mở to kinh ngạc. Anh quay sang Lucas. ‘ _Kể cả Lucas luôn_?’

‘Nghiêm túc đó hả? Mày cũng nghĩ tao không biết đọc sao trời??’

Lucas bắt đầu với lý giải của bản thân, nói qua về nội dung câu chuyện rồi bổ sung thêm ý kiến của mình, ‘Ý em là, em thích truyện này đó. Em không nghĩ có bao giờ em nhìn mẹ mình như cách bản thân vẫn luôn nhìn nhận trước kia nữa. Kiểu… mẹ đang giấu _em_ những điều gì? Ai biết chứ? Nhưng em thật sự thích cuốn truyện này’

‘Nói thật lòng, anh không thích việc nó được kể ở ngôi thứ hai sau đó lại chuyển ngay sang ngôi thứ ba lắm- nghe hơi kỳ’ Yuta trầm ngâm. ‘Đấy là vấn đề chính với câu chuyện. Nó bớt tính phê bình đi và nặng yếu tố tự sự hơn. Anh cứ nghĩ là truyện đáng nhẽ phải khó nắm bắt và hơi… căng thẳng hơn một chút’

Johnny tiếp lời Yuta và nói về việc trân trọng bậc mẫu tử hơn nữa. ‘Anh đây sẽ không bao giờ xem thường việc có mẹ ở bên cạnh nữa. Trời ạ câu chuyện này làm anh cảm động quá’

Donghyuck gật gù đồng tình, nhắc một vài câu trích dẫn từ cuốn tiểu thuyết rồi đề thêm quan điểm của chính mình với những người khác về quyển sách. ‘Chủ đề của tác phẩm mang tính phổ biến nhất định. Nhưng trên hết, nó lại kể một câu chuyện rất riêng tư và cụ thể về vùng nông thôn Hàn Quốc, đây là điều mà em thích. Cuốn sách thật sự để lại dấu ấn trong em- ủa hyung, anh có ổn không?’

Mark thốt lên như không thể tin nổi vào mắt mình. ‘Trời, thật sự ấy, mọi người có cái nhìn sâu sắc quá. Cái mẹ gì đang xảy ra thế này? Có ai đe doạ mấy anh phải làm việc này à? Chuyện gì đang diễn ra thế?’ Donghyuck để ý thấy có giọt nước mắt đang lăn dài trên gò má anh.

‘Chúa ơi, chú em, xem mày đã làm gì này, mày làm thằng Mark nó khóc rồi!’

‘Em xấu hổ quá, ugh!’ Mark gạt đi nước mắt. ‘Em xin lỗi, em không muốn khóc nhè thế này đâu, nhưng... Mọi người không cần phải làm vậy vì em đâu mà’

Donghyuck ngổi xích lại gần anh. ‘Bọn em đã làm thế rồi. Bọn em muốn cho anh biết là bọn em quan tâm đến anh, và bọn em sẽ vẫn cứ tiếp tục làm chuyện này’

‘Chờ đã, cả bọn này luôn hả?’

‘Ủa tự mày nói tự mày làm nha Donghyuck’

‘Mấy anh đúng là đồ phản bội’ Donghyuck nghiến răng, quay ngoắt lại lườm ba tên kia. Rồi nó quay lại nhìn vào mắt Mark. ‘Em sẽ tiếp tục làm điều này. Em sẽ đọc hàng trăm cuốn sách, em không quan tâm’

Mark khịt mũi, tự cười lớn. ‘Em có biết đọc sách đâu’

Donghyuck nhoẻn miệng cười với anh. ‘Em sẽ cố học nếu như điều ấy làm anh vui’

‘Sến quá…’ Mark cười. ‘Sến quá ông tướng ơi’

Cuộc gặp kết thúc với thật nhiều tiếng cười. Mark nói về chủ đề của cuốn tiểu thuyết và nói rằng đúng là anh đã kết thúc bằng việc một mình đi đến chỗ ký tặng vào ngày hôm đó. Cả lũ khẩn thiết xin lỗi Mark, nhưng anh chỉ cười xoà bỏ qua.

‘Mọi người biết đó, em còn có cơ hội nói chuyện, dù khá là ngắn ngủi, nhưng vẫn rất là đáng nhớ với tác giả cuốn sách. Mark khoe khoang về chữ ký trên cuốn tiểu thuyết _Làm ơn chăm sóc mẹ_ với một niềm tự hào không hề giấu diếm.

Donghyuck thì… cứ nhìn anh trìu mến hết mức.

-

Rốt cuộc nó lại đi về nhà cùng với Mark vào buổi tối hôm đó. Hai đứa rẽ vào góc hẻm cạnh căn hộ của Mark, dừng lại trước cửa nhà anh.

‘Hôm nay anh vui không?’

‘Tất nhiên rồi!’ Mark cảm thán. ‘Anh không thể tin được em bắt mấy ổng thật sự đọc sách tử tế… mà lại còn, nghiêm túc nhận xét đâu ra đấy luôn. Anh bị choáng luôn đó, em không tưởng tượng nổi đâu’

‘Anh này, em có thứ muốn tặng cho anh’ Bàn tay Donghyuck hơi run lên khi nó mò vào túi. Nó lôi ra cuốn sách bên mình rồi nhét vào lòng Mark.

‘Em đã cố nghĩ cách để xin lỗi anh, anh biết đấy. Em muốn hát cho anh nghe, nhưng em lại nghĩ, vậy kỳ quá. Em muốn viết một bài thơ gửi tặng anh, hay mua hoa cho anh, nhưng chẳng có ý tưởng nào ra hồn cả. Vì vậy đây là việc tốt nhất mà em có thể làm’

‘Anh tha thứ cho em từ lâu rồi, không có sao đâu mà’ Mark nhất quyết. Nhưng anh vẫn nhìn xuống cái thứ rõ ràng là một cuốn sách tự chế trong tay mình, ánh nhìn dịu dàng đi bảy phần. ‘Em muốn vào trong nhà không?’

Donghyuck gần như từ chối. Nhưng nó là một tên yếu đuối thứ thiệt. ‘Chắc rồi’

Nó chưa bao giờ vào trong căn hộ của Mark trước đây. Căn nhà khá là sạch sẽ và ngăn nắp. được tô điểm bằng cây cảnh và mấy bức hoạ treo dọc trên tường.

‘Trông dễ thương ghê’

‘À, đó toàn là đồ của mấy ông anh lớn thôi’ Mark nắm tay Donghyuck dắt em vào căn phòng của mình. Bây giờ thì có lý hơn rồi đó. Bừa bộn hơn một chút, với những chồng sách chất đầy xung quanh giường, mấy cái cốc rồi ly nước vứt lăn lóc quanh bàn. ‘Anh ờ… không có định đón khách đến vào hôm nay nên uh, xin lỗi nha’ Mark cười ngượng ngùng.

‘Không sao đâu hyung’

‘Đây,’ Mark dẹp cái cái áo nỉ của mình ra khỏi mép giường. ‘Em có thể ngồi ở bất cứ đâu em muốn. Anh có thể đọc cuốn sách được không?’

Donghyuck cân nhắc trong một giây. Nó sẽ còn xấu hổ kinh khủng hơn nữa nếu như nó có thể thấy được phản ứng của Mark khi đọc những câu chữ trong cuốn sách. Rất, rất áp lực. Nó cảm thấy bản thân không chút phòng bị, đầy lo lắng.

Nhưng Mark thậm chí còn làm một thứ kinh hoàng hơn. Anh bắt đầu _đọc thành tiếng_ những gì Donghyuck đã viết.

_‘Nhiệt độ bên ngoài khi em gặp anh chỉ là mười độ. Em gần như không cảm thấy bản thân còn tồn tại, em chỉ vừa mới mở mắt dậy nửa tiếng trước. Thời tiết giá lạnh rét buốt, và không gì có thể làm tâm trạng em khá hơn._

_Nhiệt độ bên ngoài chỉ là mười độ, nhưng anh lại làm em cảm thấy thật ấm áp…’_

‘Làm ơn dừng lại,’ Donghyuck cầu xin, mặt nó đỏ bừng như ông mặt trời. ‘Trời đất ơi, em tưởng khi viết đã tệ lắm rồi, nhưng nghe anh đọc thế này còn rùng rợn hơn gấp bội nữa’

Mark hứa với nó sẽ đọc phần còn lại trong im lặng. Donghyuck đồng ý, ngượng ngùng nhìn xuống hai chân trong khi Mark hào hứng vùi mình vào cuốn sách.

Donghyuck biết cái gì sắp xảy tới. Giở đến trang cuối cùng, Donghyuck nhìn Mark cứ tái đọc một đoạn duy nhất. Đọc đi đọc lại hoài không dứt.

‘Anh sẽ đọc thành lời trang cuối cùng này nhé,’ Mark nói, mặc dù vài phút trước anh còn _thề thốt_ với nó rằng anh sẽ không làm thế. _Dối trá_. ‘Anh có thể đưa ra nhận xét sau đó không?’

‘Anh đang giết chết em ngay bây giờ đấy, hyung’ Donghyuck thở hắt không ra hơi. Nó cố cười nhưng tiếng cười phát ra lại nghe như tiếng rên rỉ hơn là tiếng cười. ‘Em đau tim mà chết mất’

‘Tin anh đi, anh cũng không khá hơn là mấy đâu’ Mark cười. ‘Ừm, đoạn cuối này: _‘Vậy em phải làm gì khi em thấy mình hạnh phúc nhất khi được ở bên anh?_

_Em suy nghĩ về điều này nhiều lần đến không thể đếm được. Em không biết phải làm sao nói anh nghe em đang cảm giác như nào. Em nghĩ có lẽ em sẽ viết một câu chuyện chỉ dành cho riêng mình anh. Có thể là một cuốn fantasy? Tiểu thuyết lịch sử? Slice of life?_

_Nhưng ngôn từ của em là một đống rối bời, và thế giới em dựng nên thì thật méo mó._

_Thật lòng mà nói, em chỉ muốn viết nên câu chuyện này cùng với anh. Mẹ nó chứ._

_Anh này, em thích anh._

_Em không thể hứa cho anh cả thế gian này, nhưng em sẽ cố hết sức’_

Mark gập lại cuốn sách, mở trang đầu tiên ra, trên đó có viết, ‘Đọc hay Không đọc – Lee Donghyuck’ *

*Nhái câu ‘To be or Not to be’ của Hamlet, Shakespeare.

‘Cuốn truyện này dở tệ,’ Donghyuck đùa cợt, lời nói ríu rít vào nhau trong khi nó cố nhớ ra làm thế nào để hít thở. ‘Người viết quả thật nên tự xem lại mình’

‘Thật hả?’ Mark đứng dậy, anh tiến lại gần chỗ Donghyuck, dần thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa hai đứa. Tấm nệm lún xuống vì sức nặng của anh khi Mark ngồi tựa bên cạnh Donghyuck.

Trái tim Donghyuck đập liên hồi trong lồng ngực. ‘An-anh làm gì vậy-’

Mark nhấn đôi môi của mình lên trên môi Hyuck, anh hôn nó một cái thật nhẹ, phơn phớt đầy âu yếm. ‘Anh lại thích nó lắm. Thích rất nhiều’

‘ồ’

‘Anh thích cả em nữa, Donghyuck à’

Donghyuck không bao giờ thích đọc sách truyện.

Cho đến tận khi nó tự tay viết nên một cuốn.

-

‘Vậy là, mọi người nghĩ gì về chương này nào?’ Mark hỏi, thật sự anh chỉ nhìn về phía mỗi mình Donghyuck mà thôi.

Donghyuck nhoẻn miệng cười đáp lại anh, nó đang định trả lời thì nghe thấy Johnny gào lên ngao ngán.

‘Đến khi nào thì hai đứa bay mới dừng bắt bọn này đọc mấy cuốn tiểu thuyết tình cảm vậy?’

‘Hai chú em lúc đầu thì khá dễ thương đấy, nhưng bây giờ anh mày chỉ thấy phát điên sao hai đứa cứ làm anh cảm thấy cô đơn độc thân như này. Quá đáng rồi đó nha’ Yuta đi ra phía sau đồng bọn lên âm mưu, ‘Lucas, Johnny, chúng mày cùng tao đoàn kết lại. Tao chịu đủ cái cặp gà bông đó rồi’

Lucas nhìn Donghyuck rồi lại quay sang Mark, ngớ người ngẩn ngơ hỏi. ‘chờ đã, hai đứa nó hẹn hò á’

Donghyuck ngược lại bơ tất cả mọi người, nó chỉ chú tâm bắt lấy ánh nhìn từ cặp mắt anh Mark thôi. Anh nhìn lại nó đầy ý tứ.

Trong số tất cả những cuốn sách Donghyuck phải đọc qua ở câu lạc bộ này, đây là câu chuyện mà nó phấn khích, mong chờ để được bắt đầu nhất.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> sản phẩm của fb Miếu Dương Quang


End file.
